


Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match

by alonelywriter



Series: Matchmaker Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oblivious Reader, POV Second Person, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is A Huge Nerd, Reader Is Getting Their Life Together, Reader Is Kind Of A Mess, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Runs At The First Sign Of Romance, Reader is lonely, Reader-Insert, Sans Doesn't Like Reader, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Size Difference, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelywriter/pseuds/alonelywriter
Summary: Getting out of a bad relationship is tough. Moving on from that relationship is tougher... Luckily, you've managed to forget about that part of your life through hobbies that you've previously scoffed at! Gardening? Psh, easy! (Half your plants are dying.) Learning an instrument? Hah, you got it! (You haven't touched the ukulele in months.) Helping the King of All Monsters get back together with his ex-wife? Well... they can't say you aren't trying!***Simpler Summary: Anxiety riddled character somehow gets two handsome skeletons to fall in love with them by doing nothing of value...





	1. Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't my first fanfic (boy, lets not talk about those), this is my first Undertale fanfic... and I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants. At least, we're all down for the ride!

The thing about tea is... you don't particularly like it. In fact, the words you would use to describe how you feel about tea would be... it makes you want to throw up in your mouth. But the thing about you is... you like to be trendy. You like those aesthetic posts on Tumblr that showcase cozy fireplaces and hot tea. You like beanies, and podcasts about life and true stories, and you like binge-watching popular TV shows so you can then meet new people who like those TV shows.

In conclusion, you just really want to make friends, and after the past few months, you really need some friends.

That's why you're currently at a market to buy tea: to make friends. Particularly, one friend. You see, on your quest to find a friend (and really anybody would do), you've been frequenting local cafes, bowling alleys, arcades, and markets to meet new people. And you have met new people! And one such person that you met seemed really interested with tea... or at least, you think so. They always seemed to order tea at the cafe you chose to frequent so you developed a plan. You were going to buy really good tea, invite them over to your apartment with the promise of tea, and then you'd make a friend!

Okay, it wasn't a good plan, but you were desperate. Months ago, you thought you had great friends and a great relationship! Turns out, you had neither. Getting back on your feet after that horrible day was rough, and you were still recovering from it. It was hard to make friends when you didn't have someone introducing you to people...

Lifting up the two teas you were deciding between, you wondered if this is what normal people had to do to make friends. "Golden Flower tea?" You muttered to yourself as you stared at the packaging. It was monster tea. You had heard stuff about monster food being different from human food. For one, they were supposed to heal your 'soul', whatever that meant. For another, there was no waste. It was just absorbed into your body, and you would continue with life while having no need to use the restroom. You had never tried monster food before so you had your reservations about trying it now.

Oh yeah, monsters were a thing now. You hadn't met one, but since you lived in Ebott, you have seen some around. To be honest, you thought they were quite cute, but at the time, you hadn't really cared. You had all the friends you needed, so while you certainly supported their existence and equality, you didn't extend a hand of friendship. But now, you were wishing you had. Maybe you wouldn't be so scared about trying 'Golden Flower tea'.

Setting down the Golden Flower package, you put the regular human tea into your basket. Turning, you left to go check out... or at least you tried to because you ran into a wall. A very hard wall as it knocked you back on your ass. Blinking, you tried to shake away the daze that came over you, idly wondering when the market put up a wall there. "Oh, I'm sorry, little one. I did not see you there." Oh, the wall talked, and the wall had a very deep and nice voice. It practically vibrated in your chest, and you weren't even touching them!

"Uh, it's alright. No harm done." Shakily accepting the hand (huh, they must be wearing gloves cause their hand was pretty fuzzy) that was offered to you, you realized that you couldn't exactly see the person you ran into. All you could see was a blurry outline of them. Your glasses must have fallen off when you fell. "I like the gloves you're wearing. Very soft." You said while looking for your glasses. It would be good to see the person you ran into.

"Gloves?" They seemed confused which didn't make any sense, but you didn't really think about it since you found what you were looking for. Putting them on, you turned to look at this new person properly... only to set eyes on the largest monster you had ever seen. They were tall, like way tall, which made the fact that he didn't see you when he turned the corner understandable. You were practically an insect compared to him. They looked vaguely like a... goat? They also looked very familiar. You had the distinct impression that you were supposed to know who they were, and now it was going to bother you that you didn't.

"Uhhh... Sorry, I,uh, hadn't noticed the..." You gestured to their body, vaguely noticing that they were wearing a Hawaiian shirt, "I didn't notice the fur..." Gosh, really? That was all you could say? You quickly tried to make up for your blunder by saying: "Not that it's bad or anything! I just wasn't expecting it! You look great! The fur really shines!" God, just kill you now...

"Why thank you, little one." They said, chuckling like you weren't the awkwardest person they must have ever met. They had a nice laugh, soft and low, the kind of laugh that made you want to hear it again. "What brings you to the market?" They smiled down at you, and golly, they had a nice smile too. Meanwhile, here you were, in sweatpants and a day old shirt with your hair not brushed... God, you were making a horrible first impression! You really hoped they didn't mind.

"Just, uh, just buying tea!" You exclaimed, trying to smile just as bright as they were while also holding up the package of tea that you had.

"Ah, a tea lover?" You nodded like the liar you are. "Lovely! I myself like Golden Flower tea. Have you ever tried it?"

"Oh, no. I haven't. I, uh, actually just started to drink tea recently. Haven't branched out a lot." You awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck with your free hand. "Is it good?" You shook your head. Of course they thought it was good, they said it was their favorite! "I mean, do you think I'd like it?" Yeah, that was better.

"It is certainly a good tea. I think you should try it." They smiled down at you, and suddenly, you were filled with the courage to at least try the damn tea. After all, other humans had tried monster food, and they were all right!

"I'll do it now! I mean, I'll try it now!" You hurriedly switched your regular old human tea for the monster tea, feeling pretty good about this decision. Turning back to the goat? monster, you shot him your best smile. "Uh, thanks... I've been sticking to the my usual teas" (what usual teas????) "and I was looking to branch out so..." You shrugged, feeling kind of bashful that you were just going to buy monster tea because some person told you.

"It is no problem, little one. I am always here to help." They nodded at you, that nice smile filling you with glee that you got to talk to this monster. Then they started walking away... and well, you kind of panicked. You wanted so badly to make a friend, and here was this so very nice monster, and it was so very obvious that you shouldn't pass up an opportunity to befriend them. So you grabbed their very fluffy and very huge arm, hoping that somehow you were lucky today.

"Uh, wait!" The monster stopped and turned back to you, a curious look on their face. "I just, uh.. Well, I mean, you did suggest this tea to me... and uh, it would mean a lot if you would drink it with me???" Oh gosh, you sounded so cringey. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want." Why did you do this again? Why didn't you just stick with the plan of befriending that person at the cafe? Though, looking at how you're dealing with this stranger, it doesn't look like your plan would have worked anyway. You're slowly losing hope that you can befriend a single person, and you find yourself stepping away from the monster so you can run away from this interaction. When you get home, you will try to forget this ever even happened.

"Wait, little one! Don't go! I would love to have tea with you." Whoa, what? You mean, you didn't just completely ruin your chance of having a beautiful friendship with this monster? "Here let me give you my number." And now they were giving you their number?? Maybe they hadn't met any other humans so they didn't know how you were definitely at the bottom of the barrel from humans to choose to be friends with... but hey, you were making a friend! This was good! This was definitely a good thing!

You both exchanged numbers (the monster's phone looked huge, no doubt because of how enormous the monster was). and you quickly set a time and a date for the tea party as you already caused this monster to lose a lot of time for shopping by talking to you. By the time you left the market, you felt lighter, and you walked with a certain pep in your step. As you walk, you try to smile at every person and monster you see. Having one interaction with a monster left you with a feeling that maybe you could do this. You could become happy again. It's been a while, but you certainly feel like you're getting there!

Opening the door to your small apartment, you drop your keys in the bowl next to your door. After kicking off your shoes and setting your groceries on the counter, you settle down onto your couch with a sigh. Today had been a good day. You wonder if this new monster friend will stay with you. They were so nice, and you were... well, you were certainly something. Thinking back on the interaction you had with the monster, you feel like you forgot to do something. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell them my name!" Quickly pulling out your phone, you head to the newest contact (and besides your boss's number and a few of your family's numbers, your contact list is empty)... Huh, they named themselves 'Asgore'... Why do you feel like that's something you should remember? Shaking away those thoughts, you quickly type out your message.

**you**

_Hey! This is that human you met in the market... the one that was buying tea?? I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm...  
_

Hitting send, you flop back down onto your couch. Hopefully, Asgore wouldn't see your blunder as rude and stop talking to you. You look over at your groceries. Besides tea, you bought some per-made dinners, ranch, and a few juices. You were kind of strapped for cash right now as you had just recently got this apartment... and that took a lot out of your savings. A few months ago, you wouldn't have had to go out of your way to rent an apartment. A few months ago, you wouldn't have had to go out of your way to make friends. The sound of your phone receiving a text lifted you out of your thoughts. 

**Asgore**

_It is alright, little one. I have forgotten to introduce myself as well! My name is Asgore Dreemurr. I would also like inquire about the name you gave yourself on my phone. You put yourself under as 'cute-tea'?  
_

Oh god, you remembered that. Why did you do that again? Oh yeah, cause you thought it would be funny. You really needed to work on your impulse control. 

**you**

_oof, uh, it's supposed to be like a joke? cause I'm cute.. and you like tea? lol  
_

Did you really just text this very proper monster... lol? You threw your phone down on the couch before covering your face with your hands, groaning. You were a total idiot! It was official! When people look up the word idiot in the dictionary, your picture was right there! "Why do you even try?" You mutter to yourself before grabbing your phone to see what Asgore had said. You dug your grave, and now you were going to lie in it.

**Asgore**

_Ah, a pun! My ex-wife was rather fond of those... It has been a long time since I've heard one directed towards me. But enough about that, what does this L-O-L mean?_

Oh dear god, Asgore was fucking adorable. He didn't know what lol meant, and he wears Hawaiian shirts. He reminded you of a dad, and looking at the ex-wife comment, it could be that he is a dad. Snickering to yourself, you take the opportunity to change Asgore's name on your phone.

**you**

_it means 'laugh out loud'  
_

**Dad Guy  
**

_Ah, I see! lol, that is very interesting. Well, it was nice talking to you, little one. I will look forward to speaking to you tomorrow!  
_

Holy shit, he wanted to talk to you tomorrow... You actually made a friend! Speaking of which, it was killing you that Asgore was so familiar. You were sure you had never seen him before, but yet there was something about him that made you feel like you had. Looking down at your phone, you shrugged before searching up Asgore's name on the internet, and what came up was interesting to say the least. You devoured the content you found, and you could feel yourself start to shake.

"Holy shit." You look up, a dumbfounded look on your face. "I just befriended the King of All Monsters."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader: i need someone to be my friend... maybe send me an angel. the nicest angel you have.
> 
> Asgore: *appears*
> 
> reader: holy shit, i can't believe that fucking worked...


	2. Hearing Such A Heart-Breaking Story, It Fills You With DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to pull yourself together enough to have that tea party with Asgore. Unfortunately, you are interrupted from going to Asgore's house on time by a certain skeleton monster. To be honest, he doesn't seem very friendly.

To say that you tried to forget that Asgore was literally ROYALTY would be a lie. You had actually been freaking out over it for the past three days, silently telling yourself that 'hey, he's a king and would want no business dealing with the likes of you', but then you would take a deep breath and tell yourself to shut up because if Asgore didn't want to deal with you, then he would've stopped talking to you by now. At one point, you did try to distant yourself from Asgore, but when you tried, he wouldn't stop sending you cute pics of flowers and tea cups with captions that said stuff like 'look, reminded me of you,' and you would immediately feel tears gather in your eyes as you texted him back saying stuff along the lines of 'OMG, I LOVE IT'.

Anyway... becoming friends with Asgore was life-changing for you. Most of your life, when things weren't going how you wanted and anxiety was crawling up your back, your instincts kicked in, and you weren't a fighter. You were a flighter. You weren't a brave person, you never have been, but with Asgore, he made you feel braver. He would give you these small encouragements everyday, and it would make you feel like you could take on life. Heck, you even went and did your plan with the tea lover at the cafe... it didn't go well though. You had bought some tea to prove that you were authentic in your tea loving even though you really hated tea and tapped them on the shoulder. By the time they had turned around to see what you wanted, you had already hightailed it out of there, a sudden fear of what would come if you actually talked to them. You hadn't been back at that cafe since then. 

Besides that, your days were going pretty great. Texting with Asgore was uplifting, your career was going amazingly, and you weren't thinking about what happened all those months ago all the damn time. And now, today was the day of the tea party you had scheduled with Asgore. You both had decided that the tea party should be at his house since your apartment was really small... and Asgore was very huge. You had woken up early, wanting to get ready and be at Asgore's house in time. You didn't have a car as your ex took it after they kicked you out of the house, but living without a car was all right! Sure, it was more convenient and faster, but you always disliked driving. It made you very nervous, and besides, walking was very healthy!  


Unfortunately, Asgore's house wasn't in walking distance like most of the places that you went were. While you lived closer to Ebott City, Asgore lived closer to Mt. Ebott, as most monsters did. You would have to take the bus to Asgore's house. Taking the bus was usually your last resort, always trying to at least walk to wherever you had to go. It wasn't that you didn't like the bus, it was more like you didn't like the cramped feeling of riding the bus. 

It was about time to go. You quickly grabbed your keys, wallet, and backpack. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you made sure that everything was in place. The last time Asgore saw you, your hair was not brushed, there were shadows under your eyes, and you wearing a very large shirt and sweatpants... Yeah, you wanted to make a better impression this time. You had even gone out of the way to put on some make-up. "Alright, you can do this. You can become friends with Asgore. Just because he's royalty, doesn't mean he isn't hu... er, a monster." Heading out the door, you quickly make your way to the bus stop.

By the time you make it to Asgore's neighborhood, you were honestly pretty much done with the whole bus ride. The person next to you kept on invading your space and giving you weird looks while licking their lips. The moment an elderly woman had gotten on the bus, you shot up with purpose and told her she could take your spot. The grumpy look on the creep's face made you feel so much better. You quickly head off the bus, shooting a thanks to the bus driver with a small smile. Asgore's neighborhood was... very nice. It was one of the better neighborhoods that the country had built for the monsters. You remember reading an article about how Asgore and the ambassador fought for neighborhoods like this. Remembering how you were so nonchalant about monsters before made you feel incredibly guilty that you hadn't helped somehow.

Heading down the neighborhood, you couldn't help but noticing how different each house looked. Each house had it's own personality, no doubt to match the personality of the monster. Some monsters were outside their house, and once they spotted you, they looked at you a little shocked. You simply smiled at them, hoping to calm any nervousness in them. As you continued walking, you looked for a small house with a flower garden out front. Asgore had said that his house was the one with the flower garden. Honestly, the more things Asgore told you about himself, the more you were fully convinced that Asgore was a total cinnamon bunny.

"Aha, found it!" You exclaimed, triumphantly. The small, brick house was super cute. There were golden flowers, daisies, and roses out front all growing in an orderly fashion, and there was a rock walkway leading up toward the porch. A small tree was in the front yard as well, the leaves falling majestically to the ground. You could tell Asgore took very good care of his yard. The whole thing was practically sparkling. Making your way to the front door, you prepared yourself for a friendly exchange... and you would have gotten to the front door in no time if you hadn't been interrupted.

"heya, kiddo. what'ya doing in a neighborhood like this?" You jump, a little startled by the fact that someone had sneaked up on you without even making a noise. Turning, you look at the monster who stopped you... only to see someone's chest. Looking up, you set your sights on a skeleton monster. While he's shorter than most monsters you've seen (most monsters were ridiculously huge, which was part of the reason humans were scared of them), he's still taller than you. His expression is a smiling one, but you can't help but feel like he's not happy (and honestly, it's a little frightening). He's dressed in a blue hoodie, a white turtleneck, and basketball shorts... with pink slippers? You wonder if he's trying to prepare for a hot day or a cold day. "hey, kid. i'm talkin' to ya. what'ya doing in a neighborhood like this?"

"Oh, uh, I'm just... I'm visiting Asgore." You jerk your hand towards the house behind you, feeling a little scared. The skeleton monster was giving off a very threatening vibe, and you definitely wanted to hightail it out of this situation (you reminded yourself that all of the articles you read, there has never been a monster murdering a human). The skeleton's eyes follow your movements before coming back to stare at you. You can't help but notice that he's quite big-boned for a skeleton. "We, uh, planned to have tea together?" Shit, why did you make it sound like a question?

"huh, didn't know asgore was making friends with humans. he's always been kind of a recluse.." The monster chuckled, his smile turning a bit more genuine. His voice and his laugh were almost as deep as Asgore's, and he had a bit of an accent. Maybe monsters had accents depending on where they lived in Mt. Ebott? Or maybe this monster was just special... after all, he was the only skeleton monster you've seen. Suddenly, the monster shot out his hand, and you couldn't help but flinch at the fast movement (his smile grew sharper, and you grew more frightened). "the names sans, sans the skeleton." Oh, he wanted you to shake his hand! That's a relief...

Reaching out, you grabbed his hand, prepared to give him your name when- "Ow, holy shit!" Stumbling backwards, you watched as Sans broke out in a loud laugh. He seemed to be very happy witnessing you being in pain! "W-what was that?" You muttered, shakily stuffing your hands in your pocket. Sans seemed to pull himself together enough to show you his hand... which had one of those shock pranks attached to it. 

"heh, wasn't expecting you to be so _shocked_ by my bare bones. you sure did jump." Did-did he just make a pun about he electrocuted you? It definitely wasn't the greatest pun, but you still gave a small giggle. You loved puns, but you weren't very great at making them. "anyway, see ya around, kiddo." Sans turned, leaving to go wherever he must have come from, but... you wanted to have the last word.

"(Y/N)..." Sans stopped before looking over his shoulder to send you a curious look. "That's my name... (Y/N) the human."

"heh, well, see ya around, (Y/N)." Smiling, you turn around to go knock on Asgore's door (you must be so late by now...) when you once again ran into Sans.

"W-what the hell?" You quickly turn around before looking at Sans who seemed to be very amused by you. "H-how did you do that?"

"look, kid, i've been around the block to know that asgore doesn't exactly go out to meet new people. whatever you're doing here at asgore's, it sure isn't because you two are gonna 'hang' out." You sputter, trying to ignore the way Sans put emphasis on the word 'hang'. "just understand that if you do anything to any monster in this neighborhood... well, you're not gonna like what happens next." Sans voice became inhumanly deep, his eyes going completely dark. You've never been so scared in your life...

"Ah, Sans and my new friend! What a pleasant surprise! I did not know you two knew each other." Oh, holy fuck, thank god for Asgore! You were about five seconds away from running away from Ebott entirely. San's smile turned more relaxed, his eye lights coming back into his sockets. Asgore clapped him on the shoulder, a loud guffaw escaping his mouth. "What were you two talking about?"

"just actually met your new friend... was just introducing myself." You shivered as Sans stared at you... you felt your sins crawling on your back. Every single thing you've ever felt guilty about, you felt like he was judging. "she seems nice." Holy shit, maybe you weren't gonna die today.

"Thanks... I guess? Um, sorry that I'm kind of late, Asgore. Your, uh, your friend here just wanted to say hi." Sans nodded at you, seemingly happy that you hadn't blown his cover of being a total WEIRDO (you wondered if he introduced himself like that with everyone). 

"Are you staying Sans? I do have an extra cup of tea if you would like to stay." Asgore smiled down at Sans, though he never once looked up. He kept his eye-sockets on you. You really hoped Sans would say no to Asgore's invitation.

"nah," (oh, thank god) "i was just passing through, on my way to tori's. see ya, king fluffybuns." King Fluffybuns? Is-is that Asgore's nickname? It certainly fit! The guy was a total cinnamon roll! 

"Tell her I said hello, will you, Sans?" There was a longing tone in Asgore's voice, and you found yourself smiling at him to try to cheer him up. Whoever this 'Tori' was, they must have been pretty important to Asgore.

"i'll see what i can do, asgore." Sans nodded at the both of you before heading down Asgore's rock walk-way. Asgore sighed, his shoulders slouching. You felt bad for him... he seemed so sad. 

"Hey, Asgore, why don't we just go have that cup of tea, okay?" Pulling on his arm, you lead Asgore to his house. Asgore chuckles on the way, telling you to not worry. On your way in, you look behind you to see Sans waiting at the end of the walk way. He's watching you. By the time you go into the house, he's gone.

* * *

 

Asgore had handed you your tea then he wondered back into the kitchen, talking about the new flowers he was planning to buy and the dog he saw in the park. You had taken a few sips, and to your surprise, you actually found it kind of good! It didn't give you a headache like most teas did, and it actually made you feel more relaxed. It was like the tea took the stressed and scared part of you and calmed you down. 

You looked up from your tea, watching as Asgore took out some cookies from the oven. He was talking about some new cake recipe he was wanting to try out, but he hadn't decided on when he wanted to make the cake. You couldn't help but think back on the conversation that you had with Sans and Asgore. Who was this 'Tori' person? Why did Asgore sound so sad when he asked Sans to say hi to them? 

"Anyway, enough about me. How has your day been?" Asgore turned to you, smiling while he brings his tea cup and sits in the large lounge chair across from yours. 

"It's been, uh, it's been good." You look down at your tea cup, wondering how you should phrase this next question. "Uh, Asgore, if you don't mind me asking, but uh, who's 'Tori'?" Asgore's face fell, and you felt incredibly horrible. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to... I just, I was just curious about it, that's all. Why don't we just talk about this Golden Flower tea? I actually quite like it. Weird because I usually don't like tea, but you know, what can you do? I mean, I know I told you that I'm a tea lover, but I kind of lied?? I just really wanted to impress you and-"

"Tori is my ex-wife."

"Oh." It's quiet for a few minutes as you process what Asgore said. Honestly, it makes sense to you why Asgore seemed so hopeful and longing and _sad_. "How long were you guys married?"

Asgore laughed, his usual rambunctious laugh sounding small and melancholy. "We were married since before monsters were put into Mt. Ebott." Oh... that, that was a long time. And now they were divorced? How could they be together for such a long time, and then just decide that they weren't made for each other? Maybe you were a hopeless romantic, but you knew that if you stayed together with someone for that long, well, you'd be hard pressed to leave them. 

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Asgore looked down at his tea, a frown on his adorably, soft face. 

"Years ago, probably around 50 years, I made a decision without my wife's approval after we lost our children." Oh dear god, you were gonna need tissues after this fucking story. "It was... I made a decision that took people's lives but would benefit us monsters from getting out of the mountain."

"Wait... do you mean, like, those kids that fell into the mountain?" Asgore grew even sadder at your question, but you honestly wanted to know about what happened.

"I made the decision to have every human who fell into the mountain be killed. If we gathered eight human souls, us monsters would have been able to get out of the mountain. In my grief of losing both of my children, I made that decision. I hope it doesn't affect the way you see me." Asgore lifted his head to meet your eyes.

"I.. while I mourn for those children, I can see why you would do it. Although, you probably shouldn't make decisions when you are grieving. It's not a good idea." You let out a sad laugh. "I still want to be your friend, Asgore. But, I don't see why your wife would leave you for this decision. I mean, she could have stayed with you and told you that you were grieving and in a bad place to make a decision that big. I just... I don't understand. If you two were together that long, and you make one bad decision, why wouldn't she just stay with you and tell you that your idea wasn't the greatest due to your mindset?"

"She was grieving as well, and I don't actually quite know."

"But you guys were together for a long time... why would it matter if you made a bad decision in a bad mindset? The point of marriage is to support each other and let each other know that when one person does something wrong, they understand that their decision was bad! You're supposed to stick with them and love each other." When you looked up from your impassioned speech, Asgore was giving you a very amused look. You immediately felt flustered. "S-sorry... my parents got divorced when I was younger, and it kind of made me a hopeless romantic? I just... I've always had my thoughts on marriage, and well, your ex-wife is making me a little mad... I mean, I'm sure she's great! I just don't like how she handled what happened."

"Well... thank you for your support."

"Do- do you miss her?"

"Yes, all the time. We were... we were soul bonded." Whoa, wait... what?

"What is... soul bonded? Is that a monster thing?" Asgore laughed, and you could feel yourself blushing.

"Humans used to be able to do it, back when you had magic. Now, monsters are the only ones who are able to do it. Although, if a monster and a human ever wanted to soul bond, they could. The monster would just have to initiate it." Oh, that sounded kind of cool... and romantic. "Soul bonds are usually for life, but when my ex-wife left me, our soul bond became strained. Now, I can hardly feel her."

"You mean you're still soul bonded?" Asgore nodded, a sad look on his face. Looking at Asgore's melancholy face, you were filled with **~~determination~~** ~~~~. "I'll do it!" Asgore looked up, looking at you confusedly. "I.. I mean, I want to help. I know that you miss her, and you can't just be together for so long in a happy marriage and then just decide after someone makes a bad decision that you don't love them anymore. I want to help you guys get back together."

The rest of the tea party was filled with quiet discussion on what TV shows you had recently watched, the ukulele you had forgotten about, and tips on gardening for the plants you have on your balcony. By the time you left, you remembered your goal.

You were gonna get the King and Queen of all Monsters back together, no matter what stood in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader: *holding Asgore* I've only become friends with Asgore for a few days now, but if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone in Ebott and then myself.


	3. Spooky, Scary Skeletons Send Shivers Down Your Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running out of ideas to get Asgore and Toriel back together, you decide to go to a bookstore to see if they have a book that can help you... you also meet another skeleton! He seems nicer than the first one you've met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually almost finished with this chapter, but then we had a power outage... And I realized I saved none of it. So if this is a little late coming up this week, well... blame the power outage.

**you**

_what do you mean you don't like my idea??? it's a great idea and will guarantee that you and toriel will get back together  
_

Ever since Asgore told you the story of his failing marriage, you had been thinking of romantic ideas to get Tori and him back together... it wasn't going quite as well as you hoped. The main reason it wasn't going so well was because Asgore shot down almost everything you suggested to him. Your recent idea was shoving both of the monsters in a closet with little space so they would be forced to talk things out... and then the romantic and sexual tension would suddenly consume them and they would be forced to make out with each other. It was the perfect plan, you thought... Asgore didn't agree with you.

**Dad Guy**

_Little one, this is not a good idea because we are monsters. We have magic. We could easily break out of the closet or even break the closet as soon as we are locked in. And before you say anything, no, there are no magic proof closets... and no, they aren't working on magic proof closets._

**you**

_well, they should totally work on magic proof closets... what's the point of having closets if they aren't magic proof???  
_

Sighing, you shove your phone in your back pocket, your hopes quickly falling. While you acted like you had many romantic ideas to help Asgore with his situation, you were merely lying to yourself and him. You were quickly running out of creative juices. You were stuck in a pit that you couldn't climb out of. This was why you were currently at the local bookstore looking for some self-help books or romance novels that could help you form ideas... and you were also here to see if they had the recent novel by that author you liked. But hey, you were killing two birds with one stone by being here so... win-win.

Scrunching your nose at the latest Fifty Shades novel (the series had really blown out of proportion, and even though Christian Grey was 'supposedly' a monster now, you still vehemently hated the books), you make your way to the self-help section and the how-to section. "Let's see... _How To Seduce Your Boss,_ no... _Thirty Ways To Have Better Sex_ , wow, people are really writing these books... _Ten Ways to Know the Monster Isn't Into You,_ who even writes this stuff???" You grumble to yourself before grabbing _Ten Ways to Know the Monster Isn't Into You._ As you flip through the book, you can't help but notice that most of the ways that people were supposed to know when a monster wasn't interested had to do with magic. In fact, at one point the author writes that if you can't feel a monster's magic at all... it means the monster probably didn't even want to associate with you. You didn't understand how one could 'feel' magic so you just put the book back with a shrug. It wasn't like you were going to need it anyway.

As you look through the self-help and how-to books (honestly, the hope that you had of finding one that perfectly fit Asgore's situation was wishful thinking), you feel your hopes dwindling. Maybe you would just have to deal with coming up with your own ideas. Heck, even the ideas that you told Asgore weren't your original ideas. It was just your favorite romantic tropes from TV and books. Unfortunately for you, they didn't seem to be good ideas in real life. It was quite heartbreaking... you stood by those romantic tropes and lines. Hell, the words 'I love you and I like you' still caused you to sob loudly and recklessly.

Shaking those thoughts away, you look around to see if you can find an employee. Maybe they could order a book for you or maybe they were out of a book that could help you. If it was the former, it would only take a few days and then you were set. If it was the latter, all you would have to is put the book on layaway and come back when it came in. It would be easy. Now you just had to actually talk to a stranger. And one was heading in your direction it seemed.

"Um, excuse me, but I was wondering if you had any books on monster courting or something of that nature? Maybe a book on soul bonding? Or even a book on making your worst enemy become your lover?" The employee (who had nice blue eyes, by the way) became more and more confused as you continued, and you were beginning to think you were sounding a little crazy.

"I'm sorry. We are currently out of books on monster courting and soul bonding... and we don't have any books on making your enemy your lover." Really? They had a book on how to seduce your boss, but not one about seducing your enemy? That was disappointing. "We can order some more if you would like. Did you have a book that you were looking for in particular?"

"There are more than one monster courting book?" You sighed as the worker nodded, an amused smile on their face. "Well, uh, could you hang on a second? I wasn't prepared for their being more than one."

"Would you like to come up to the front and look up some books?"

"Ah, no, thank you. I'm looking for a friend," (did this worker just look at you with pity??) "I, I really am looking for a friend. I'll just ask my friend if they have a preference and then I'll go up to the front." The employee nodded, and you awkwardly send them off with a promise that you'd ask them if for help if you needed any.

Pulling out your phone, you send a quick text to Asgore telling him that you are at the bookstore and looking for some books. You didn't tell him what kind of books though. For some reason, you felt like you should keep the 'buying a monster courting book' a secret. You wanted to surprise him with your knowledge and hopefully... make him proud? Gosh, having friends that YOU actually wanted was hard. As you scroll through some monster books (and gosh, humans were some weird and freaky people... there were a lot of porn books about boinking monsters), you can't find one you really like. Clicking onto a different website, you're about to see if you can a book that isn't porn when somebody bumps into you, sending your phone tumbling out of your hand and onto the floor.

"OH, I AM SO SORRY" (holy shit, this person was fucking loud) "I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE AS YOU ARE SO SMALL." Pushing your askew glasses back into place, you turn to look at the person who bumped into you only to see... Skeletor? Well, Skeletor with an interesting fashion sense. The tall (very tall) skeleton was wearing a white crop top that said 'Tall Glass of Milk', some tight pants, and a blue coat that resembled Sherlock Holmes's coat paired with a red scarf... Did all skeletons dress like they were preparing for all kinds of weather, or was it just the skeletons that you met? Maybe they didn't feel weather and so they tried to look like they did? Whatever, skeletons were weird.

"Uh, no, it's no problem... I was in the way.... wait, did you just call me small?" Okay, sure, you were smaller than most people and definitely smaller than most monsters, but you were still taller than five foot. You were taller than most children and some teenagers so you definitely shouldn't be labeled as small. Maybe you weren't average height, but that didn't mean anything. Children were small, you were not small. "I'm not small. I may be below average height, but I am not... Small."

The skeleton chuckled, his right hand falling onto his hip. "YOU ARE QUITE SMALL, LITTLE HUMAN!" The skeleton moved his left hand and gestured the size difference between the two of you... You barely reached his elbow. "YOU ARE ONE OF THE SMALLEST HUMANS I'VE MET! IT IS QUITE ADORABLE." Your cheeks grew hot as the skeleton smirked down at you. You'd never been called adorable before...

"Yeah, well, being small has a lot of perks. I mean, you can fit in places that tall people can't fit into, you don't have to bend down when a low branch crosses your path, and if you can't reach something, you can always have a tall person go get it for you! Having people do your bidding is the best thing for a short person!" You step closer to the skeleton, your hands crossing over your chest with a huff.

"AH, BUT THEN YOU DON'T GET THE WONDERFUL FEELING OF HAVING ACCOMPLISHED A HARD TASK BECAUSE YOU HAD SOMEONE DO IT FOR YOU!" The skeleton moved closer to you before bending down to the point where you two can meet each others eyes without having to look up or look down. "THAT'S NO RESOURCEFUL! IT'S JUST LAZY!"

"Yeah, well, small people can be the little spoon a lot easier, and who doesn't love being the little spoon?" You glare at the skeleton who falters by your statement.

"Y-YES, WELL, AS THE TALL PERSON, YOU CAN BE THE BIG SPOON EASIER, AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE WRAPPING THEIR LONG ARMS AROUND THEIR DATEMATE!?" You sputter, your cheeks becoming even hotter as the skeleton's face grows a little orange. Before you can say anything, a loud voice that doesn't belong to the skeleton interrupts your argument.

"Excuse me..." You both turn to look at the newcomer (a heavy set man with harsh eyebrows), heavy glares and smirks on your faces. "You two are causing a scene so, as the manager, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. Some customers are trying to do their work and read." Immediately, you feel guilt settle into your stomach. You're usually not one to make a scene, and as you look around to see angry (and for some, very amused) faces, you feel the fight leave you. You turn to apologize to the skeleton when you notice how close you actually got to the monster. Your faces are almost touching and you can see the orange tint on his cheeks... looks a lot like a blush.

You quickly move away from the skeleton, practically jumping towards the bookcase behind you. "I-I was just leaving anyway! Uh, it was nice meeting you!" You nod towards the skeleton who was blinking (skeletons could blink... huh...) at your fast retreat. "Good day!" You shout towards the manager before hightailing it out the door of the bookstore, ignoring whatever the skeleton says to the guy. You're already half way down the street cursing yourself for forgetting the mission of finding a book for Asgore and getting the book for yourself, when the familiar loud and nasally voice interrupts your berating. You stop and turn to see the skeleton running towards you... goddamn he's fast.

"AH, LITTLE HUMAN! I CAME TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW I ACTED BACK IN THE BOOKSTORE! THAT WAS VERY INAPPROPRIATE OF ME!" He rubs the back of his neck, an embarrassed look on his face. You suddenly feel bad for just fleeing like that... I mean, you could have just stayed and like... introduced yourself to the skeleton.

"You know, I need to apologize to you as well. I mean, I shouldn't have egged you on like that.. I, uh, usually don't make a scene like that." You give an awkward laughter, your eyes drifting down to the ground as your hands flutter. "Why don't we start over?"

"START OVER? HUMAN, WE CANNOT START OVER!" Not gonna lie, that kind of hurt... You're about to mutter an apology and leave (maybe all skeletons disliked humans?) when the skeleton continues. "BY OUR ARGUMENT, I CAN TELL THAT YOU ARE A VERY PASSIONATE PERSON! I WOULD NOT WANT TO FORGET THAT ABOUT YOU SO I WOULD NOT LIKE TO START OVER!" Yeah, you thought you were done blushing? Nah, man. In fact, you're pretty sure you've blushed more with this skeleton than you've ever blushed with your ex.

"O-oh.. well, in that case, it's nice to meet you! Sorry that our first introduction was so... passionate? But uh, it was fun!" You tell the skeleton your name. Maybe you can make another friend besides Asgore?

"WOWIE! YOU HAVE A VERY NICE NAME!" (whoop, there's another blush) "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus jumps into a pose, his scarf flying in the nonexistent wind. You wonder if it's magic that is making it flourish...

"Oh, Papyrus, what book were you looking for in the bookstore? I mean, both of us got kicked out before we could find was we were looking for so maybe I can help you out! We could go to the library and pick up something, huh?" You shoot Papyrus a grin, feeling giddy about the prospects of hanging out with another friend.

"OH, I WAS LOOKING FOR A COOKBOOK! MY BROTHER THINKS I SHOULD LEARN TO COOK SOMETHING OTHER THAN SPAGHETTI, WHICH IS COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS BY THE WAY!" Brother, huh? You wonder if Papyrus knows Sans or if they're related... Wait, is that racist? Yeah, that was probably racist. Wait a second, if Papyrus was in the bookstore looking for a cookbook...

"Uh, Papyrus, if you were looking for a cookbook, why were you in the self-help section?" Papyrus's face grows orange again, his eye lights shifting to the right and left. It's honestly quite nice. The orange goes well with Papyrus's face, and you wonder if Papyrus's magic is orange as well...

"OH, UH, WELL, IT WAS MY FIRST TIME AT THAT BOOKSTORE! I-I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THE COOKING SECTION WAS! I GOT LOST!" You nodded, honestly it made sense. The bookstore didn't have signs up that showed what books were where. "W-WHAT WERE YOU LOOKING FOR?"

"Oh, I, uh, gosh this is embarrassing. I was looking for a book on monster courting... and dating..." You look away, chuckling to yourself on how your talking to monster about this. You fail to notice Papyrus floundering before cooling down once you looked back at him. "Yeah, I know. It's a bit embarrassing talking about this to a literal monster... but uh, I didn't find anything anyway."

"WHAT? THAT IS NOT GOOD AT ALL! Y-YOU KNOW, I HAVE A BOOK ON MONSTER DATING AND SUCH! I COULD LEND IT TO YOU, IF YOU WANTED!" You turn to look at Papyrus quickly. You can't believe what he's saying, but you can feel your hopes for Asgore and Toriel rising. If you can learn more about monster dating and such, you can have a chance to get them back together!

"Oh my gosh, Papyrus, that would be amazing!" Your hands reach up to grab at Papyrus's arms, and you can't help but notice how Papyrus.. well, he has muscles. Like actual muscles. You can feel them through his coat (which makes the definition you see through the coat make a lot of sense). "When could you give it to me? The sooner, the better!" Papyrus chuckles, his hand going back to rubbing his neck.

"I ACTUALLY BRING IT WITH ME ALL THE TIME, IN CASE SOMEBODY ASKS ME ON A DATE AND I NEED TO EDUCATE THEM ON MONSTER DATING!" He pulls out a thick book with a flourish of his hand. "HERE YOU GO, LITTLE HUMAN! IT HAS THREE SECTIONS! THE FIRST SECTION IS ABOUT MONSTER COURTING, THEN MONSTER DATING... THEN, AH," Papyrus's pulls at his scarf, a blush on his face. "THE LAST CHAPTER IS SOUL BONDING! IT'LL DEFINITELY HELP YOU WITH THE MONSTER YOU'RE LOOKING TO COURT!"

"Oh, the book isn't for me," You say as you flip through the book. "Well, I mean, it is for me. I'm just looking to expand my knowledge on the subject because a friend of mine is a monster, and they are soul bonded. I want to learn more about it!" Papyrus watches you, a happy smile creeping onto his skull.

"OH! WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY LEARNING ABOUT MONSTER CULTURE! WHO KNOWS, MAYBE IN THE FUTURE YOU MIGHT NEED TO KNOW!" You and Papyrus both giggle, light blushes on your cheeks. If you were being honest (and you tried to be now a days), you would love to date a monster. After all the amazing interactions with most monsters (the thought of Sans still terrified you), you thought that if you were going to be in a relationship again with anybody... it would be a monster. Humans had just let you down in so many ways already.

After a while, you and Papyrus decide to go home, and after exchanging numbers (yes, you put yourself as **smol** in his phone), you part ways. As you walk home, you can't help but think about how you keep meeting monsters. First Asgore, then Sans, and now Papyrus... maybe, something out there is trying to tell you something.

Because meeting monsters has quite possibly changed your life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader: *breathes*
> 
> papyrus: oH mY gOd
> 
> ****  
> If you guys want to talk about Matchmaker with me, check out my [tumblr](https://arainywriter.tumblr.com/)


	4. Maybe If People Communicated More, Things Like This Wouldn't Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been invited to a party! Oh, look at that, Asgore has too! These can't possibly be the same parties... can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out last week, but I just wasn't feeling it...

_"You know, your friends don't like me very much, and I think that's why you're questioning our relationship... I think their just jealous that you have someone and they don't. After all, why would they be questioning your happiness?"_

_"You're happy with me, aren't you?"_

_"I don't like how much time you spend with those friends of yours... They've been undermining our relationship for months now. Why don't you move out of that apartment and come join me in my house? You'll be happier, I promise..."_

_"I told you not to trust them, but you wouldn't listen... Don't worry, I'll always be here for you."_

_"You never listen to me. That's why all this horrible stuff is happening to you, okay. **You deserve this.** "_

_" **You're absolutely worthless, you know that**."_

You shot out of bed, you chest heaving as you panted into the dark room. Turning to look at the spot beside you, you breathed a sigh of relief finding that the other part of your bed was empty. For a second, you thought... Well, it doesn't matter. This wasn't the first time your nightmares have woken you up in the middle of the night, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Swallowing your emotions down, you lie back down with the intention of going right back to sleep... but sleep never comes. Sighing, you turn on the lamp next to your bed and pick up the book Papyrus lent you.

You had learned quite a bit about monster courting. Apparently, monsters chose their 'mates' based off of soul compatibility, which they can feel when their soul is in close range with someone they were compatible with. They didn't have to be with their 'soulmate' though. It was more of a gentle nudge to a direction that would make them happy. Some people who had compatible souls didn't even like each other as friends! When you learned about this though, you were kind of jealous. Monsters knew who they could be happy with while you, as a human, had to stay lost on your quest for love.

The next thing you had learned was the courting procedure. The first part was making an impression, whether it be good or bad depended on the monster. If you were leaning to having a relationship with the person you were supposed to be compatible with or just someone you wanted to have a relationship with, you would lean towards a good impression. If you did not want a relationship with the person or someone was flirting with you that you didn't want flirting with you, you would give a bad impression. To you, you thought that was something everyone should know, in general. But as you read, you realized that for monsters, it went much deeper.

The monsters soul played a huge part in the impression. During the first meeting (or when they realized that they wanted a relationship with someone), a monsters soul would give off a calming, happy, and flirty aura which would then affect the person they wanted to court. This would lead to a good impression in the soul for the person being courted. Their soul would feel positive emotions with the monster which would then lead to the person feeling positive emotions with the monster.

Now for the opposite, it was honestly quite sad. If the monster didn't want to be with the person they were compatible with or maybe someone who was giving off a flirty vibe, they would send off horrible feelings to them which would not only leave a bad impression, but it would make the person's soul want to be as far away from that person as they could. You wondered what would happen if a monster did that to someone, and then they realized that they actually wanted to be in a relationship with them... They'd have a lot of work to do to regain their souls trust.

That was the most you had learned as you had to stop reading to go to work. You wondered how Asgore and Toriel met... you also wondered if they had compatible souls. You felt like they definitely did if they managed to stay together for centuries, but then why would Toriel leave him after a bad decision? Maybe her morals were just much higher? You had always kind of aligned yourself in the grey area, as you had learned that good and bad were just concepts. Everything usually fell into a grey area. Maybe Toriel leaned to a more pure concept of morals?

You sighed again, throwing Papyrus's book down onto your bed before getting up. Your phone said it was around four in the morning... your usual time to get up. You hadn't been able to get much sleep for the past few months because of your nightmares. You felt like your ex cursed you to suffer without any good sleep. It would be just like them. Moseying on into the kitchen, you pull out a cup and some juice. You were never allowed to buy your favorite juice before as your ex would always say it would take a lot of room in the fridge. Since you moved out, you had filled your fridge with said juice in spite before you realized that you had to be practical about how you spent your money.

Looking around at your small apartment with its nice succulents and hanging lights, you felt so... lonely. This was the first time you had ever lived by yourself. The moment you left college, you had moved in with your ex. Now here you are a year later... by yourself. Maybe you should get a cat. A dog would be nice, but they were high maintenance. You could hardly remember to groom yourself, much less a dog. A cat would just do whatever it wanted, groomed itself, and sometimes it would even catch its own food... Maybe you would get a cat.

The sound of your phone broke you from your thoughts. You picked up your phone, wondering who would text you at such an early hour.... It was Papyrus.

**Paps**

_Good morning, little human! It is I, the Great Papyrus! I am texting you to see how you are doing on this nice morning!  
_

Wow, Papyrus sure did use a lot of emojis. There were like... fifteen different smiley faces after his text.

**you**

_i'm doing okay, paps. what's up  
_

**Paps**

_WOWIE, a genuine nickname! How exciting! I am doing phenomenal, little human! I am just out on my morning jog  
_

You smiled. Of course Papyrus would be very athletic. The way he ran at you yesterday was actually quite scary. His speed and his long legs... if he was chasing you, it wouldn't take him long to capture you. You hated running.

**you**

_oh, sounds healthy. did you just start???  
_

**Paps**

_Oh no. I have been running since three.  
_

You looked at the clock which now read... 4:25... Papyrus had literally been running for an hour and basically a half. What the fuck... You couldn't even run for thirty minutes.

**you**

_and you are texting me while you're running!? you got some skill, paps  
_

**Paps**

_I have trained almost all my life to do this, little human! But my amazing athletic skills are not what I wanted to text you about. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party that I am hosting! It's just a few friends and family!  
_

You paused as you read the invitation. You could feel yourself get anxious about the whole thing. You could handle hanging out with Papyrus by yourselves, but hanging out with a bunch of people you had never met before.... What if you made a fool of yourself? What if Papyrus saw how lazy and socially awkward you were and didn't want to hang out with you anymore? What if Papyrus's brother didn't like you and forbade you from becoming friends with Papyrus?

Okay, so maybe all of those scenarios were a little ridiculous... except the one where you made a fool of yourself because you undoubtedly would, but the others were a little crazy. Papyrus didn't seem the type to just ditch you cause you were weird and lazy, although he may have a few choice words about the lazy part. And Papyrus's brother probably was just like Papyrus: sweet, open-minded, and a total softie. And even if he didn't like you, you didn't think he would outright forbid you from seeing Papyrus.

**you**

_sure, I would love to go! what time is it, and where is the party???  
_

**Paps**

_The party is at my house, and it's tonight at 7:30! Here is my address: XXX New Home, XXXXX! I'm so glad you can come!  
_

You smiled to yourself despite the urge to scream into the void, happy that you managed to make Papyrus happy. He was such a sweet monster that you didn't want to let him down. Even though you were pretty sure that you were going to make a fool of yourself at this party, you knew that you would be happy hanging out with Papyrus. And even if his family and friends didn't like you, at least Papyrus did. Now the real question was what do people normally do at parties!? Despite the fact that you were happy to accept Papyrus's invitation, ou were in way over your head. Putting your phone down, you try not to panic in your small, one bedroom apartment.

* * *

 

You were baking cookies. Baking cookies for the party that you had agreed to go to, even though you really didn't think this party was going to go well. At least you would have cookies. Isn't that what you were supposed to do anyway when you were invited to a party? Bring a house-warming or party gift? Well, you're pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do, and you really hoped that they liked the cookies. You had even grabbed the monster brand chocolate chip cookies with hope that Papyrus's friends and family would be impressed with your thinking.

You were pulling out the cookies from the oven (with oven mitts because it's good to be safe in the kitchen) when your phone started ringing. Putting the batch of cookies down on your counter, you picked up your phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello, little one." You smiled at the sound of Asgore's deep voice.

"Hey, Asgore! How are you?" You took off your oven mitts and picked up a spatula and a plate for the cookies.

"I am doing fine, little one. I just called to ask for some advice." You were in the middle of taking a cookie off of the pan when Asgore said advice, and you almost dropped the cookie. Asgore was asking you for advice? Shouldn't it be the other way around? "Little one, are you there?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here." You winced at the quiver in your voice. Just because Asgore, the King of All Monsters, was asking you for advice doesn't mean that you need to freak out about it. "I will definitely try to help you with... the problem you have?" You really hoped it wasn't anything about politics or ruling because that was so far from your expertise... and you didn't even have much expertise in anything.

"Thank you, little one. That means very much to me." You felt your face get warmer as you shuffle around your kitchen looking for something to carry your plate of cookies to Papyrus's house. "Well, you see, I am in a small predicament, my friend" (holy shit, Asgore just called you his friend!!) "I've been invited to a friend's house for a small house party-"

"Oh, that's great, Asgore! You should totally accept the invitation. It's good to get of the house and hang out with your friends." Not that you liked to take that advice, but it was true.

"Heh, well, I would love to accept the invitation, little one, but you see, my ex-wife is going to be there." You paused in your task as Asgore went silent. Now you knew why he needed your advice.

"Asgore, I think this is a much bigger predicament than you were letting on." You smiled weakly at Asgore's little chuckle at your response. "But if you want my advice... I think you should go. You shouldn't distance yourself from your friends just because your ex is friends with them..." (that is, of course, unless those 'friends' are distancing themselves from you just because you were the one kicked out of your ex's house) "In fact, this is a great moment to try to find some common ground with Toriel! Then, after you've rebuilt your friendship, we can move on to the next step of the plan: getting you guys back together again!"

"You are right, my friend" (Asgore had to know that he was killing you with his casual use of the word 'friend') "I should not stay away from my friends just because my ex-wife is friends with them too. They are wonderful people." You smiled as Asgore continued to compliment his friends. You hoped that Asgore spoke good things about you like he did with his other friends. "Little one, would you like to come to the party with me tonight? I could use your guidance in finding some common ground with Tori." Oh dear.. you would really love to but...

"Oh, hehe, uh, well, I've actually been invited to another party tonight. But if you ever get stuck in a rut during any moment, just text me, and I'll be happy to help you out. Just think of me as your on-call matchmaker!"

"Well then, my on-call matchmaker, what should I wear to the party?"

"Well, definitely ditch the Hawaiian shirt! They look good on you cause you give off a very big dad vibe, but you need to look good! You need to look so good that Toriel immediately regrets that she ever left, but not too good that it seems like you're trying too hard.... You understand?"

"No, I really don't." You both laughed before you went back to being serious. For the next hour, you and Asgore face-timed so he could show you some clothes that he felt was good for the party. In the end, you both decided a nice blue sweater to bring out his eyes, some nice dark dress pants, and some black shoes.

In your attempt at helping Asgore get ready, you nearly forgot about yourself. You didn't know why, but you felt the need to dress nicely for the occasion. Papyrus hadn't given you a dress code, but you didn't want Papyrus to see you in just some pants and a shirt. You wanted to look good... so you were kind of pulling out all the stops. You had thrown on a nice, flowy dress with upside down pineapples and a pair of white shoes. You felt confident that you looked nice (even though everything in you was screaming at you to take off the stupid dress and just go with some sweatpants and shirt). Hopefully Papyrus would appreciate it too.

Grabbing the cookies, you quickly head out of your apartment, checking your phone periodically to see the time. Yeah, you were definitely going to be late. Papyrus, like Asgore, lived near Mt. Ebott... which meant another lovely trip on the bus. You clambered onto the bus, muttering a thank-you to the driver. When you looked up, you almost turned right back to your apartment. There, sitting next to the only empty seat, was that creep that was on the bus the last time you were here. They were smiling at you. "Hey, miss, could you please move out of the door area? I can't move until you do." You winced at the aggressive tone of the driver before moving to sit by the creepy guy.

The bus ride was going okay... The guy hadn't said anything to you yet, and you were getting close to Papyrus's neighborhood (different from Asgore's, more middle-class). You checked the time to see you had only a few minutes to spare before you were going to be late to Papyrus's party. Maybe people wouldn't be there already? Don't people usually come late at parties anyway? Gosh, you really need to get out more.

"Hi." You jumped a little at the raspy voice that came from next to you. You looked over at the guy, watching as his smile grew larger now that you noticed him. "You're very pretty." Oh dear god... no, this really can't be happening to you.

"Oh, um, thanks?" You look away, a pounding in your heart as you check your phone to see if Papyrus texted you. Maybe you should call him... It would probably make the guy stop bothering you.

"Are you dating anyone?" In hindsight, you probably should have expected the question, but in your shock, you hadn't. And in your shock, you blurted out the first thing you could think of.

"Yes, yes, I am. That's where I'm heading right now. To my boyfriend's house... who is a monster." The man scowled at you, and you grew scared.

"Oh, yeah, one of those monster fuckers, huh" (well, that was incredibly rude) "well, what's your monster lovers name then?" As the man's beady eyes stared into yours, you grew even more scared... who was the most intimidating monster that you knew? Asgore was very large, but he was also a hug softie. Papyrus was a perfect gentleman... and Sans... Sans was...

"Actually, sir, I don't know you that well so I don't have to tell you. And quite frankly, you are being very nosy and rude. If you excuse me..." Thank god that your stop was coming, or you would have had to say Sans was your boyfriend... although, if the guy knew Sans, it probably would have scared him off... Sans was so intimidating.

You stumbled off the bus, holding the cookies to your chest like it would protect you. As you made your way into the neighborhood, you turned slightly to look back at the bus. The guy was staring at you angrily through the window, and once your eyes met, he scowled at you like you kicked his puppy. You shivered before turning back to the friendly neighborhood.

Finding Papyrus's house was very easy. There was a red flag with a skull on it sitting on the porch. Looking at your phone, you winced as you realized that you were ten minutes late. You really hoped that it was true that people don't go to parties on time. Knocking on the door, you shuffle your feet as look down at the cookies. You hope they were at least still warm.

"AH, LITTLE HUMAN, YOU MADE IT! I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WEREN'T COMING." Oh dear, you felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Paps. I had to take the bus, and I live a little farther." Papyrus ushered you into his house. You could hear faint talking from the living room. "Is everybody else here?" Okay, so never be late to a party. Always be on time... New rule.

"YES, BUT I MADE SURE THAT NONE OF THEM ATE THE SPAGHETTI THAT I MADE FOR YO- ER... THAT I MADE FOR EVERYBODY, NOT JUST YOU!" You nodded, feeling even more guilty that you prevented everyone from eating. "IS THAT FOR ME?" Papyrus pointed down at the cookies you made.

"Uh, yeah, I made them for the party.. I hope you like them. I bought the monster brand..."

"WOWIE, WHAT A KIND THING TO DO! WHY DON'T YOU GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO EVERYBODY WHILE I PUT THIS OUT IN THE DINING ROOM!" Papyrus zoomed out the foyer. Now alone, you took in a big breath. Time to hopefully make a good impression.

You slowly walk into the living room, a greeting ready... when you stop. Sitting in the living room is not only Asgore (and wow, what a coincidence that you guys were going to the same party), Sans is too. You can't help but ignore everybody else, too busy watching Sans laughing with... what looks to be a female goat? monster (you think that's Tori). Oh gosh, Papyrus's brother was Sans... who fucking intimidated you. You couldn't do this. You turn to run out the house when Asgore's loud booming voice stops you.

"(Y/N), I did not know you were going to be at this party!" You can feel everyone staring at you, and even more, you can _feel_ Sans staring at you. You really want to just leave.

"AH, KING ASGORE, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU KNEW MY FRIEND!" You turn to look at Asgore's and Papyrus's smiling faces... and San's very shocked one. The others (a small dinosaur? reptile? monster, a fish monster, a small child, a... flower? and Tori are all looking at you... you think you're going to cry) seem to be assessing you. For what, you don't know. "WELL, COME ON, EVERYONE! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader: i don't want to be over-dramatic, but today felt like a hundred years in hell and the absolute worst day of my life...
> 
> bonus!!!  
> papyrus: I have run ten miles a day, every day, for eighteen years. That's sixty-five thousand miles. A third of the way to the moon. My goal is to run to the moon. 
> 
> ***  
> If you guys want to talk about Matchmaker with me, check out my [tumblr](https://arainywriter.tumblr.com/)


	5. A Series of Party Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the party is going great... and by great, you mean that you would rather run back to your ex and beg them to take you back than stay at this awkward party... Yeah, the party isn't going great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why these chapters aren't coming out as early as I would like is mostly because I don't have wifi at my house... Once I move into my dorm for college, I'll have wifi and will... hopefully... be able to get more chapters out to you guys. Also, my laptop broke!!!! Right when I got wifi!!!! Yay!!!!

You would like to say that you charmed Sans and the rest of Papyrus's and Asgore's friends in the time that Papyrus shoved all of you guys in the dining room and started bringing out the food, but you hadn't. And you were beginning to think you wouldn't. Sans decided to sit right across from you (as you had taken the seat right next to where Papyrus was sitting which was the head of the table... well, more like Papyrus had you take the seat next to him), and he wouldn't stop staring at you... with his small eyelights.

Toriel had taken her seat next to Sans, and she had been exchanging glances between the two of you since Sans started eyeballing you from across the table. After getting a close look of them, you recognized Papyrus's friends from the articles you had found when you looked up Asgore: the kid being Frisk, the monster ambassador, the fish woman being Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, and Alphys, the monster scientist who helped humans understand how the barrier worked. You didn't recognize the flower that Frisk held tightly in their hands, and no one had introduced you as of yet. You didn't really mind as you were VERY stressed out at the moment (YOU WERE SITTING AT A TABLE FILLED WITH PEOPLE WITH IMPORTANT JOBS).

What were you supposed to say to absolute strangers who you felt the need to impress them? Back when you were with your ex, they often did most of the talking when they would host a social gathering... You were often told to just stand there and look nice. Not pretty, just nice. No one really wanted to talk to you then anyway; it was all about your ex. You weren't prepared for anything like this. At this event, you were pretty sure that you were EXPECTED to speak.

"So, where did you two meet?" You looked up, a little startled at Undyne's voice. She spoke smoothly and low, with the voice of a leader. You weren't really expecting it... You were actually expecting something rough and tumble with a pirate accent. Her eye patch had really inspired you (mostly cause it looked so badass... also because you wondered what happened to her eye).

"Papyrus and I? Or Asgore and I?" You were hoping she was talking about Asgore as your first meeting with Papyrus still embarrassed you.

"You and Asgore."

"Oh!" You smiled softly as you remembered, never noticing the way Sans glared at you. "We met at the grocery store. I was buying tea for, uh, for myself. I ran into him, and he recommended Golden Flower tea. It's not half bad." You muttered the last part, shooting Asgore a shy glance which he responded with a bright smile.

"H-how did you m-meet Papyrus?" You glanced over at Alphys, her eyes immediately turning down as you looked over at her. You were about to respond to her question when Papyrus suddenly shot out of the kitchen, a plate of spaghetti in hand.

"AH, OUR MEETING WAS ONE OF FIERY PASSION AND FURY!" You sputtered as you turned to Papyrus (his scarf was flying in the wind... you wondered if wind just followed Papyrus around for comedic effect), your eyes wide. "WE FOUGHT WITH OUR DEDICATED WORDS, AND WHILE THEIR ARGUMENT WAS CERTAINLY KNOWLEDGEABLE, I SUCCESSFULLY WON-"

"I wouldn't say you won-"

"UNFORTUNATELY, THE PEOPLE AROUND US DIDN'T APPRECIATE OUR FANTASTIC BATTLE, AND SO THEY CHASED US AWAY WITH THEIR PETTY WORDS! THE LITTLE ONE SAID IT WAS BECAUSE WE WERE 'disturbing the peace', BUT I THINK IT WAS BECAUSE THEY COULD NOT HANDLE OUR INTENSITY!" You felt your face get warmer, and you bit your lip as you looked away from Papyrus as he struck a pose, the spaghetti he was carrying almost falling out of his hand. You could feel everyone's eyes on you.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that's what happened." Frisk giggled and waved their hands at the yellow flower as it swayed away from you. You wonder what's going on with those two.

"Well, I am very glad that you met Papyrus and were able to come to this get together. The more, the merrier!" Toriel smiled at you as Papyrus set down the spaghetti with a huff. She seemed nice, and you could see why Asgore loved her. She was... graceful in a way that you knew you could never be, and her laugh sounded like tiny bells. Like Asgore, she oozed parental guidance. With the way Sans was smiling at her, you wondered if Asgore wasn't the only monster to have fallen for her.

"ENOUGH TALKING! WE HAVE TO EAT SO WE CAN GET TO THE PARTY GAMES!" Oh god, party games? The last time someone had mentioned a party game in front of you, it was Spin the Bottle, and you had quickly left after watching your roommate stick her tongue down the girl you liked. That was back in college though, and you really didn't think they would play it with Frisk around. "HERE, LITTLE HUMAN, I MADE THIS SPAGHETTI WITH LOTS OF SWEETNESS JUST FOR YOU!" With that, Papyrus scooped a big ball of spaghetti and dropped it onto your plate. You smiled at him.

"Thanks, Papyrus. I'm sure it's great." You swirled a few noodles around your fork and took a bite, not noticing the looks of uncertainty and slight horror that was going around the room. Sans merely shuffled in his seat, his eyes going dark a bit as he waited for your reaction. The taste... was indescribable. I mean, it wasn't bad, but you're pretty sure you can taste cinnamon (was spaghetti supposed to have cinnamon??). Like a lot of cinnamon. You weren't really expecting Papyrus to be quite so literal about the 'sweetness' of the spaghetti. You glanced over at Papyrus who sat in his chair, patiently waiting for you to tell him what you thought. "It's not half bad... Very sweet..." You turned to look up at Papyrus with a big smile, "Sweet just like you!"

Papyrus's reaction was hilarious and very adorable. His face glowed a bright orange much like it did the first time you two met. "NYEH HEH HEH! O-OF COURSE IT IS, FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I AM VERY... SWEET!" He hesitantly and gently patted the top of your head, and when you blushed and leaned into his petting (because how could you not... ~~you desperately wanted this kind of affection~~ ), he smiled down at you. You faintly heard some snickering from the table, but you figured they must be laughing at some kind of inside joke. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, TIME TO DIG IN!"

Everyone started piling food onto their plates as you continued taking small bites out of your spaghetti. You heard Asgore laugh at a joke Undyne said as Alphys took out her phone to take pictures of the interaction, a smile on her face. Toriel helped Frisk put food onto their plate as Frisk moved some of their food onto a separate smaller plate for (you're assuming) the flower.

You feel out of place. You turn to say something to Papyrus, maybe talk about his spaghetti more or maybe just try to start some kind of conversation, when you're distracted... by Sans taking the bottle of ketchup and one of the cookies you made and squirting a shit ton of the red stuff on it.

"Uh, are you really gonna eat that?" Your eyes meet Sans's, and you squirm a little in your seat. Something about him unsettles you, but you push it down. If he's related to Papyrus.. then maybe he isn't half bad. Maybe he was just ridiculously protective of monsters and stuff... It wasn't like humans hadn't given him a good reason to think like that.

"yeah, kid, watch." You focus on Sans as he looks you straight in the eye... AND FUCKING CHOMPS ON THE KETCHUP COOKIE! Ketchup spatters onto the table and Sans's plate. "heheheh, oh my god, the look on your face!" Sans bangs his hand on the table, and... are those tears in his eyes? CAN SKELETONS CRY? Sans wipes the tear away, his laughter not subsiding. Toriel looks away from Frisk to watch him with an amused expression. She frowns slightly.

"Oh, Sans. You dropped some ketchup on your face." Toriel points to the spot of ketchup. Sans looks down, and you can see Papyrus reach for a napkin in the corner of your eye when Sans opens his mouth... and a blue... tongue? slowly licks the ketchup from his face... SKELETONS HAD TONGUES?

You're pretty sure your mouth has dropped, and you want to say something, but Toriel and Sans are experiencing some sort of... tension? Are... are they flirting? Oh god, they were flirting. You sincerely hoped Asgore hadn't noticed... you also sincerely hoped that it was all just some friendly flirting where it actually didn't mean anything, they were just admiring each others presence. This might put a damper in your plans.

"SANS, PLEASE STOP BEING GROSS WHILE WE'RE HOSTING A PARTY! THE LITTLE HUMAN ISN'T USED TO YOU YET!" You jump at the sound of Papyrus's voice. You had been so focused on Sans and Toriel that you had stopped watching the rest of the table.

"heh, sorry, pap. you know i can't waste ketchup. i _relish_ it too much." You can't help but snort. That's the second time Sans has punned in your presence... though this time, it's in a much lighter scenario and tone.

"SANS, NO PUNS AT THE TABLE!"

"Oh, Papyrus, it's just a small pun. You should _chili_ out." Oh my god, the Queen of All Monsters just punned... Okay, you cannot pass up this opportunity.

"Uh, Papyrus.." You squirm a little as Toriel and Sans turn to look at you. "I can see this conversation really has you in a _pickle._ " Toriel giggles while Sans looks away, but you ignore them in favor of watching Papyrus. His face is orange, his mouth slightly open as he stares at you incredulously. Oh shit, did you break Papyrus? You reach out to touch him to see if it will reboot his systems or something when-

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU BECAME A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON THE LITTLE HUMAN, SANS! AND QUEEN TORIEL, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU-" Toriel and Sans burst out laughing, their hands coming together as they hold each other up. You frown a little, before looking up at Asgore to see if he is watching this time. He is. His usual happy smile is gone. You place a hand on his arm, and your eyes meet Undyne's as she does the same to his other arm. She's watching you. You give her a nod, before giving Asgore a reassuring smile. He pats your hand before turning to talk to Frisk.

"Hey, kid." You look at Undyne. She gestures to Toriel and Asgore. "You know about that?"

"Uh, yeah, Asgore told me a little bit about it. I'm trying to help."

"H-help get them back t-together?" You look between Alphys and Undyne as they stare at you.

"Yeah? Is that bad?" You lower your voice a little, but no one seems to be paying much attention as Papyrus continues to rant to Sans and Toriel. Though Frisk appears to be watching... hopefully, they can't read lips.

"N-NO! We've actually been trying to get them back together too! I mean, they're made for each other! Their souls say so!" Well, that answers your question about whether Toriel and Asgore have compatible souls.

"But doesn't it say that you don't have to be with the person your soul thinks you should be with?"

"Yeah, but Toriel and Asgore are perfect for each other. I mean, they were together hundreds of years. There has to still be feelings on Toriel's part!" You motion for Undyne to keep her voice down as you see Sans look over at the three of you.

"We'll talk about this later. Don't want anyone to hear anything." They nod at you, huge smiles on their faces. You have a feeling you managed to win over two of Papyrus's friends. Who knew it would be because of romance...

You manage to finish dinner without any incident that makes you seem horribly awkward. After your talk with Undyne and Alphys about Asgore and Toriel, they seemed to warm up to you enough to have some conversations with you. At one point, they asked you if you know any anime, and after saying yes (I mean, of course you did... it was kind of expected for you to like anime), they started asking about the anime you watched. Unfortunately, you weren't really into anime that much as you were back in high school, though you did suggest some anime they never even heard of like Naruto and Steins;Gate. You even told them that if they liked anime, they would probably like Steven Universe too.

Throughout the dinner, you always found yourself looking over at Papyrus, as if checking to make sure that you were doing good. Every time, you looked over, he already seemed to be watching you with a dorky smile on his face. You couldn't help but blush and look away. Unbeknownst to the two of you, Sans would often watch this interaction.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THAT WE'VE ALL EATEN OUR FOOD, WE CAN MOVE ONTO THE PARTY GAMES THAT I'VE PREPARED! LET'S ALL MOVE BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Papyrus grabbed your hand (which you noticed was so much smaller compared to his... ~~you kinda wanted to examine his hands~~ ) and pulled you with him to the living room. "COME ON, YOU SLOWPOKES!"

"I AM NOT A SLOWPOKE!" Undyne yelled behind the two of you, and suddenly she threw herself over the two you with a roar, Alphys cradled in her arms. "YOU WANT TO RACE, PAPYRUS!? IS THAT WHY YOU CALLED ME A SLOWPOKE, HM?"

Oh god, please don't race right now... 

Papyrus laughed, his arms reaching down to cradle you bridal style. You didn't fight it... in fact you welcomed it, something about the interaction sending goosebumps up your arms and making you feel all warm. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE FIGHT WHILE HOLDING OUR LITTLE ONES?" Did he just say 'our little ones'? Were Alphys and Undyne... dating??? Aw, they're a cute couple!

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING-"

"Now, now you two. I know you would love to test each others skills right now, but you did mention something about party games, Papyrus..." Oh, thank Asgore... You sent Asgore a wide smile which he returned. 

"O-OH, YES! THANK YOU, KING ASGORE, FOR REMINDING ME!" You waited for Papyrus to put you down, but it never came. He walked with you in his arms back to the living room. Honestly, you were a bit surprised. Most people complained about how heavy you were... 

"Y-you can put me down now, Papyrus..." His hands tightened around you before he slowly set you down. You knew for a fact that your face was probably really red, and you were just happy that Papyrus seemed to be blushing too. 

You felt a tug on your sleeve as Papyrus started to explain to everyone what games he had set up. Looking down, you found Frisk and the flower staring up you... though the flower seemed to be looking at you with some malice. "What's up, you two?"

Frisk's hands flew into motion, signing something you couldn't read. Oh, that's why they never spoke in any video you had seen. You should have realized. "Sorry, kid, I don't know sign language." Not that you never wanted to learn. You were actually in a club once that would teach you, but your ex had told you to quit before you could learn anything of value.

"They said that they're tired." You glanced at the flower, its eyes narrowing at you. "They want to go to bed." 

"Why don't you tell your mama that, sweetheart?" Frisk pointed over to Toriel.

Toriel and Sans were laughing at something and whispering together. You frowned at them... they would really put a damper on your plans, but you were determined to get Asgore and Toriel back together. "Hm, you didn't want to break up their conversation?"

"We tried, but mo- Toriel didn't notice us." You frowned... that didn't seem like something Toriel would do based off of what Asgore had told you. Suddenly, you had an idea.

You extended your hand for Frisk to take, and after a second where they looked at the flower to your hand, they took it. Slowly, the three of you made your way to Asgore.

"Hey, Asgore..."

"Yes, little one. Oh, hello Frisk!" Frisk waved to Asgore, a smile on their face.

"Frisk is feeling a little tired, and I was wondering if you could go out them to bed or something." Papyrus would most likely allow Frisk to nap in his bed. 

Asgore's face lit up. You had never seen him smile so brightly. "Of course, I would be honored! Come on, Frisk. Let's put you to bed. You two, Flowey! Don't think I forgot you." Asgore took Frisk's hand, and they all slowly went up the stairs. 

Frisk turned and signed something at you..  OH, you knew that sign. It was 'thank you'. You hurriedly signed 'your welcome' back. 

"WHERE IS ASGORE TAKING FRISK, LITTLE HUMAN?" You looked up at Papyrus who had been watching the interaction after noticing that you had left his side while he was talking.

"Oh, Frisk was feeling a little tired so Asgore is gonna put them to sleep until the end of the party." 

"Really? He did?" You look over at Toriel who was staring at the stairs in a thoughtful manner. You tried to hide your smirk. Your plan was going swimmingly. What mother didn't think a guy helping with her kids was attractive. 

"Yep, pretty fatherly if I do say so myself." Toriel nodded, a light smile on her face before she shook her head and turned back to Sans to say something to him.

Your eyes met Sans... who was glaring at you. What a surprise... This time you glared back.

If Sans was going to be in the way of you getting Toriel and Asgore back together, so be it. You were determined, and Sans was not gonna stand in your way of the promise you made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader: look, I don't like to throw around the word 'butthead' too often, but I can say without hesitation that Sans is being a real dick.
> 
> ***  
> I was watching the latest episodes of Ducktales when I heard a very familiar voice coming from the Captain of the Sky Pirates... He reminded me a lot of Papyrus. So some of Papyrus's sentences in this chapter are inspired by Jaime Camil, the voice actor for Don Karnage (Ducktales) and actor for the role of Rogelio (Jane the Virgin).  
> Originally, the reader was gonna be the one to point out the ketchup and Sans would then stare at them while licking it away... but I don't think he would do that to them yet...
> 
> ***  
> If you guys want to talk about Undertale or any of the other fandoms that I'm interested in, check out my [tumblr](https://arainywriter.tumblr.com/)


	6. Not All Men? You're Right, Papyrus Wouldn't Treat Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has been integrating himself into all of your friendly hang-outs with Papyrus... well, not today!

You sent off a quick text to the group chat that you, Alphys, and Undyne had made. It was in preparation to get Asgore and Toriel together. Honestly, you were a little surprised that they were on Team Asriel (the ship name you had given Asgore and Toriel). You would have figured that they would be on Team Soriel (the ship name you had given Sans and Toriel) considering how Alphys seemed to be close friends with him. They had explained to you that, while Sans and Toriel would be cute (you personally didn't see it, and it kind of made you sick to your stomach), they were both suckers for a happy ending with soulmates. Heck, the two of them _were_ soulmates. Yeah, you found that really cute, and when you asked them how they got together, you had laughed. Who knew Frisk was such a matchmaker!

Frisk was another surprise member on Team Asriel (although, they did consider Asgore as their father, and you had watched _T_ _he Parent Trap_  so you understood why Frisk wanted them back together). Considering that you couldn't understand Frisk unless they were signing the ASL alphabet, Flowey would often translate for you. The flower was very temperamental, and only Frisk could ever reign him in. You didn't like being left alone with him... not because you were scared of him or anything! Okay, maybe you were a little scared of him (his laugh was terrifying), but it was more like he always seemed to be scrutinizing you.

He wasn't the only monster that always seemed to be watching you either. Sans, the only monster thus far that seemed like he hated you (Flowey just seemed to hate most people in general), was always watching whenever you and Papyrus would hang out. It wouldn't even be at their house as you hadn't went over since the party. Every time you and Papyrus decided to hang out, Sans would somehow invite himself as well.

Well, not today! Yeah, you were hanging out at Papyrus's house today again. This time though, it would just be you and Papyrus. You had wanted to invite Undyne over (Alphys was busy working at the lab), but Papyrus had told you that she was busy today.

You and Papyrus had chosen this day specifically because Sans was working a double and wouldn't be home till after you left. You considered it a blessing. Every time he hung out with you and Papyrus, things would get awkward, and you would leave earlier than you planned. But today, it was just going to be the two of you, and you were finally going to have peace of mind. Maybe you could even see if Papyrus wanted Toriel and Asgore to get together! You highly doubted it considering that Sans was his brother, but you were really hoping. It would be another member for Team Asriel!

You hummed softly as the bus rolled through the city. This time you were going to be on time for Papyrus, and since you had taken an early bus, the creepy guy that was usually there was no where to be seen...

Spoken too soon.

The bus stopped, picking up new passengers. You didn't look up from your phone, your soft humming going unheard what with all the commotion of new passengers. Suddenly, someone plopped themselves into the seat next to yours, not only hitting your side in the process but also almost making your phone fall out of your hand. Looking over, you stilled.

It was the creep, the guy who from the other bus ride. Of course with your luck, something like this would happen. The guy looked happy to see you even though your meeting hadn't ended happily. You tried to scoot away, leaning to the young man on the other side of you who didn't seem to notice. The creep merely followed, squashing you between a rock and a hard place. 

"Hey, sweetheart. Long time, no see." Your nose wrinkled. The guy's breath smelled like a mixture of rotten eggs and beer. You wonder if the guy is only harassing you because he is drunk. 

"Sir, could you back off, please? You're pushing me into the guy next to me." It isn't like the other guy noticed, too busy doing whatever he was doing on his phone, but you hated being pressed up against people ( ~~you hated these guys touching you~~ ). The creep frowned, his eyes switching from you to the teenager behind you. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he backed off. You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding as you scooted back into your seat.

Even though the guy had moved away, he was still sitting next to you so it wasn't like he was fully out of the way yet, but now that you weren't being squished, you felt much better. For the rest of the ride, the creep stayed away from you as you texted Papyrus all the way throughout the bus ride. You could feel his stare, but fortunately, he never said anything, and by the time you got to Papyrus's neighborhood, you almost forgot about him.

Almost because even when you strolled off the bus, you could feel his stare even as you knocked on Papyrus's door. You shook yourself. It wasn't time to think about that guy now that you were going to hang out with Papyrus.

**snap snap**

W-what the heck?

"LITTLE ONE? YOU HAVE BEEN STANDING IN FRONT OF MY DOOR WAY FOR ONE MINUTE AND TWENTY-TWO SECONDS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus was staring down at you, concern written all over his face.

"Oh, sorry, Paps... I, uh, was just lost in thought." Papyrus raised his brow bone ( ~~how was he even able to do that?~~ ). "Sorry, some guy on the bus kept asking me questions and getting really close to me. It kind of creeped me out." Papyrus seemed to jerk at that, an orange glow coming to his right eye.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!? I WILL FIND THIS MAN, AND I WILL GIVE HIM A STERN TALKING-"

"Papyrus! Paps, it's fine! Let's just go inside, okay?" You ushered Paps into his foyer, your face heating up as he continued to rant about how he would protect you if he was there. No one had ever gotten so angry on your behalf before. It felt... nice.

"IF THIS HAPPENS A SECOND TIME, YOU SHOULD IMMEDIATELY CALL ME, AND I WILL MEET UP WITH YOU AT THE BUS STOP! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SUBJECTED TO THAT MAN'S ADVANCES!" Papyrus allowed himself to be pushed onto the long orange couch with a huff. You decided not to tell Papyrus that this had already happened multiple times, not wanting to anger the sweet skeleton any further. 

"I promise I'll call you if anything like that happens again, Papyrus." Papyrus sighed once again before turning to you. You noticed once more the orange glow surrounding his right eye, but as quickly as it came, it was gone again in a blink of an eye.

"I'M SORRY, KITTEN. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE!" You blinked. Did Papyrus just call you... _kitten_? Papyrus didn't appear to notice your shock at the new nickname, too busy asking you whether you wanted to eat first and then watch the Mettaton movie he had picked out or vice versa. You flushed, unused to the amount of affection Papyrus was giving you. In another time, you might have been used to the attention, but those times had passed. 

"Actually Paps, I've been meaning to ask you something about... magic." You fidgeted as Papyrus stopped talking to turn his unwavering attention on you. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW, KITTEN?" You looked away, your eyes for some reason filling with unshed tears at the use of the new nickname. Coughing, you shook your head to get rid of the emotions swirling through your body.

"Um, well, I was reading the book that you gave me, you know the one about dating and soul bonding and stuff, and I read about magic intention and soul compatibility and I was wondering- I just, well, something didn't make sense. And I figured why not ask an actual monster-"

"BREATHE, LITTLE ONE," ( ~~you wished he had said kitten~~ ) You did as Papyrus said, feeling ashamed that he had to coddle you just because you were anxious about asking Papyrus questions. "YOU REMIND ME OF MY BROTHER." You looked up at Papyrus sharply. You couldn't imagine that you could have something in common with Sans (although you knew nothing about the guy except that he could be an asshole). "HE OFTEN RAMBLES WHEN HE FEELS TENSE OR EMBARRASSED. I FOUND IT HELPS TO CALM HIM WITH SOME BREATHING EXERCISES."

You couldn't help but admire Papyrus. "You're a really good brother, Paps."

Papyrus's face turned orange again, and you once again was amazed by monster's and their magic. "NOW, I BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT MAGIC INTENTION AND COMPATIBILITY?"

"Uh, yeah... well, kind of. It's just, how does someone's soul know when it's compatible with someone?"

Papyrus shrugged. "MAGIC."

You looked at Papyrus, unimpressed. "How does magic know that you're going to be compatible with someone? And for that matter, the book said you could be compatible with multiple people, but then it said something about 'soulmate' level compatibility? What's up with that?"

"NO ONE KNOWS HOW SOULS KNOW WHEN IT'S COMPATIBLE WITH SOMEONE. I VAGUELY REMEMBER SOMEONE RESEARCHING ABOUT IT, BUT THEY COULD NEVER FIND ANYTHING OUT. IT'S JUST BEST TO SAY 'MAGIC' AS MAGIC IS INVOLVED." Papyrus sunk further into the couch. "AS FOR YOUR OTHER QUESTION, YOU CAN BE COMPATIBLE WITH MULTIPLE PEOPLE, BUT YOUR SOUL HAS A SPECIFIC CALL TO SOMEONE OR SOME PEOPLE. WHILE YOUR SOUL MAY LIKE ANOTHER SOUL, IT IS THE ONE WHO YOUR SOUL CALLS OUT FOR THAT YOU CANNOT IGNORE. IT IS LIKE A BURNING FEELING IN YOUR SOUL, THE VERY CULMINATION OF YOUR BEING, PUSHING YOU TO THAT PERSON OR PERSONS. THERE IS NO ESCAPING IT!"

You frown. "So... it's like... you don't have a choice?"

"OF COURSE YOU HAVE A CHOICE! YOU CAN ALWAYS REJECT A SOULMATE CALL, THOUGH WHY ANYBODY WOULD WANT TO IS BEYOND ME!" Papyrus shuddered as if the thought of doing so would cause him to become physically sick. "I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING, THOUGH. MY SOUL CHOSE SOMEONE WHO WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY! I WOULD NEVER WANT THEM OUT OF MY LIFE.  _NEVER._ " At the last word, Papyrus looked you straight in the eye, his gaze intense and heavy. You gasped as a feeling of happiness rushed through you. Almost immediately, Papyrus turned away from you to look at the couch. 

You shook away the feeling of happiness. It wasn't like Papyrus was talking about you. He was talking about his soulmate, not you ( ~~you ignored the uncomfortable feeling you got when envisioning Papyrus with someone else~~ ). Besides, you were staying away from romance. All it did was screw up your life. What you needed was friends, not lovers ( ~~who wold want to be with someone as broken as you anyway~~ ).

"Papyrus?"

"HM?" He turned to look back at you, but you could tell he wasn't as into this conversation as he was before.

"You said something about having multiple soulmates... doesn't that kind of get rid of the purpose of a soulmate?"

Papyrus shook his head, the excitement seeming to come back somewhat. "NO. IT'S PERFECTLY NATURAL. I HAVE MULTIPLE SOULMATES!"

You gaped at Papyrus, ignoring the uncomfortableness under your skin. "Y-you know who they are?"

Papyrus shifted, his eyelights shifting back and forth. "I-I DON'T KNOW W-WHO MY OTHER SOULMATE IS," Papyrus picked at his collar. "BUT I DO KNOW THAT SANS IS MY SOULMATE."

Your eyes widened. "Oh, uh, well, I didn't know that souls would allow that kind of relationship. Uh, Paps, I don't think that's healthy-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" You jumped. Papyrus's voice was loud, but you never knew that when he shouted, he fucking  _shouted_. "PLATONIC SOULMATES! BROTHERLY SOULMATES! NOT ALL SOULMATES ARE ROMANTIC!"

"Oh, oh, thank god. I was so uncomfortable." 

"YES, WELL, NOW I AM TOO."

An awkward silence permeated the air as you and Papyrus looked anywhere except at each other. You glanced over at Papyrus only to find him glancing at you too, and as your eyes met, you couldn't help but laugh. After a few seconds of watching you giggle and snort, Papyrus joined you. So there you two were, a human and a monster laughing. You momentarily wondered what your ex would have said if they saw you like this, but you immediately erased any thoughts of them out of your head. You didn't want to think about your ex when you were with Papyrus.

"Come on, Paps. Put in that Mettaton movie that you were talking about. You know, the one where he is abducted by aliens, but they fall in love with him and fight for him or something like that." You didn't really think the movie was going to be that good, but Papyrus was a huge fan of Mettaton, and you weren't going to be a dick about this. 

"OH, YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS! METTATON IS THE BEST ACTOR EVER, AND NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO-"

You smiled as Papyrus hurried around the room to gather some snacks and put the movie in. Sometimes you missed your ex, not because of who they were because you finally realized after all these months, that your ex wasn't a good person. No, you missed your ex because of the feeling of having someone there, of not being alone. But here with Papyrus... you didn't feel lonely anymore.

* * *

 

Sans teleported to the drive-way. Living on the surface... wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure, the surface was beautiful, and god, the stars were one of the most amazing things he had ever seen ( ~~no matter how many times he relived seeing them over and over and over~~ ), and the sun was a warmth ( ~~a warmth he had missed since the last reset~~ ), and Toriel was so, so, so beautiful... but humans were fucking disgusting. He hated seeing them, he hated talking to them, he hated working with them. 

Alphys had said that it would be worth it, that what they did would help humans understand them, but humans didn't want to understand them. Humans just wanted them back underground. No matter what humans said, all of them would eventually want them back underground. And whoopty-fucking-do, in a few months, monsters would probably be back underground ( ~~because no matter what Frisk said, they were always going to reset~~ ). 

Speaking of humans, wasn't it just fucking ironic that his other soulmate, the one who was supposed to make him happy for  _forever_ , was a human. A dumb, stuttering, cowardly human. Not Tori, not the beautiful monster who made puns and made him believe in goodness and hope, but an honest to god human. He thought he could just reject it, reject the hunched over human who couldn't meet his eyes on Asgore's drive-way. But of fucking course, his life couldn't be that fucking easy because not only was the human his soulmate, the human was also Papyrus's soulmate. His perfect, sweet, younger brother.

And while a part of him was happy to share a soulmate with Papyrus (because then he wouldn't have to leave Papyrus, he could stay with him and  _their_ soulmate), he didn't want that human as his soulmate. He didn't want that human in his fucking life. He wanted Tori.  _God_ , he wanted Tori. He didn't care if there was no compatibility between him and Tori. It's not like he had to be with someone he was compatible with. Besides, he and Tori were compatible in their own way. Now if only Asgore and hi- _Papyrus's_ soulmate would just leave them alone. 

Sans shivered in the dark, his hands fumbling for his keys. God, he hated working. He just wanted to go back to bed, go back to sleep, but he promised Alphys he would help her ( ~~he hated making promises~~ ). Finally, he managed to open the door. Hanging his keys on the the hook that Papyrus yelled at him about a month ago, he trudged his way to the living room. Hopefully, Papyrus would have dinner ready. He hadn't eaten much today except for an apple and some chips. The sight of Mettaton giving a rousing speech met his eyes first before he looked over to see Papyrus sleeping on the couch.

He couldn't help but chuckle. Papyrus needed all the sleep he could get as his security job usually left him with long hours. On days off like this, Sans often found his brother slumped in weird positions around the house (even though Papyrus wouldn't admit to napping). He went to go wake his brother up when-

He halted, his soul burning in his chest. There you were, the human. Of fucking course, you would be here. Of fucking course, you and Papyrus would go behind his back to schedule a day together while he was gone. He had been trying to make sure he was always there when you two hung out because... you were a human. Eventually, you were going to turn away from Papyrus. Eventually, you were going to stab his brother in the back, and Sans was going to know. But here you were... snuggled between the couch and Papyrus.

Papyrus had his body surrounding you, almost blocking you from sight. The couch cushioned your back while you snuggled into his brother's arm, a contented look on your face. His soul burned hotter in his chest as he watched you two. He... he wanted to be on the other side of you. He wanted to be snuggled against your back, keeping you in-between him and his brother where you were always supposed to be. He... he wanted to...

He pushed the burning away. He pushed all the longing he felt and built up all the negative feelings about humans, about  _you_ , and he pushed all of it towards you. He watched as your face screwed up in fear, watched as you pushed away from Papyrus. He ignored the cold that swept through his soul. He had to do this. He had to reject you. 

You opened your eyes, and he watched as you glanced around before meeting his eyes. With a cold smile, he increased the negativity. "hey  _pal_."

You winced as you tried to scoot away from Papyrus, who murmured before pulling you closer. Sans ignored the blush on your face. "Uh, hey, Sans."

"whatcha doin'?" You flinched again, a pained expression coming onto your face. Sans ignored that too. 

"Uh, I was, we were just... I..." With one last fidget from you, Papyrus finally woke up. His brother shot up, a blush on his face.

"SANS! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE COMING HOME SO EARLY! I- (Y/N) WAS JUST- I INVITED THEM!" Papyrus placed a protective hand around you, and Sans was surprised to see a glare in his brother's eyes.

"yeah, yeah, bro. whatever. just remember to tell me, yeah?" He wasn't expecting that to happen, but he had ways to know so he wasn't too worried about it. "hey bro, is there any leftover spaghetti or something?"

"YES, YES, I WILL JUST GO GET SOME." Perfect. Just what Sans wanted. Both Sans and the human watched as Papyrus zoomed out of the living room. The minute his brother disappeared into the dining room, Sans turned to you, his stupid fucking soulmate.

"look, kiddo, i realize that papyrus is practically perfect in every way, but you're going to stay the fuck away from him, you got it." 

You looked shocked. "I... what?"

"stay away from papyrus. i know what you're going to do. i know that you're just gonna fucking leave him, and i'd rather you just leave him the fuck alone now."

Suddenly, like a switch was flipped, your eyes grew hard, and a fire appeared in them ( ~~he ignored the way that made you even more attractive~~ ). "I don't believe it's your decision who Papyrus hangs out with." You got up from the couch, and Sans couldn't help but be shocked by the determination surrounding you. Last time he checked, you hardly had any determination. "Papyrus is an adult who can choose who he deems worthy enough for his attention. You don't get to choose for him. And I'm not fucking leaving."

You stepped forward once more, and Sans had to look down to meet your eyes. God, you were beautiful with that fiery look in your eye and the way you stood up to him- and fuck no, this was not happening. He needed to stop this now. His  _soul_ needed to stop this right fucking now. Because there was no way he was going to be with a human. Not after all the shit humans put his kind through. 

"you're just going to hurt him."

"Maybe I will. It happens all the time. People hurt people's feelings. But if I ever do hurt Papyrus, you will be damned sure I'm going to apologize for it because Papyrus shouldn't ever be hurt. And I am going to try my fucking hardest to see that Papyrus doesn't get hurt by me anyway. But you... oh, you are going to stop interrupting our hangouts, and you are going to stop being a complete asshole to me in front of Papyrus."

"make me."

"Oh, I fucking will." An energy surrounded the two of you. Sans couldn't stop looking at you. Looking at how you breathed in harshly, looking at your eyes, looking at the way you looked at him... Fuck, and he thought you were a coward. 

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN HERE?" Sans jumped away from you, just as you jumped away from him. He couldn't look at Papyrus right now. He couldn't. 

"yeah, everything fine, pap. uh, i'm not very hungry right now. see ya later." He teleported away into his room, stumbling into his bed. His soul burned harshly in his chest, the need to be closer to you pounding throughout his body.

You were going to be a fucking problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans: it's a white flag, and you may as well start waving it right now, (Y/N)!
> 
> reader: the only thing I'll be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!
> 
> sans: good lord...
> 
> also!!!
> 
> sans: god, you're being so mean... do it more
> 
> reader: i hope you die.
> 
> sans: *gasp*
> 
> ***
> 
> If you guys want to talk about Undertale or literally anything else I'm interested in, check out my [tumblr](https://arainywriter.tumblr.com/)


	7. *Asgore Unlocks Your TRAGIC BACKSTORY*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore invites you to the fair. Frisk and Flowey are also there. Sans makes an appearance. You influence Frisk to not do something.

You shuffled behind Asgore, for once glad that you were as small as you were. Asgore's height and mass (and the fact that he was a monster) created a wide gap between the crowd of people and your rag-tag group. You and Frisk stayed behind Asgore as much as you two could, ignoring Flowey's cursing at the crowd (which was probably another reason that the fair-goers around your group were giving you a wide berth). 

The reason why you were currently with Asgore and Frisk (and Flowey) was because Asgore had gotten permission from Toriel to take Frisk to the fair. Asgore initially invited Toriel to try to talk things out, and hopefully, become friends. She had refused so he invited you. You weren't upset about being Asgore's second choice as you had been the one to tell Asgore to invite Toriel, but you were worried that you going would come in-between Asgore's and Frisk's (and Flowey's) bonding time. Frisk didn't seem too sad about it though. They had even hugged you when they saw you, but you also knew that Frisk was too polite of a child to show if they didn't want you there. You supposed that since Flowey hadn't given you any kind of clue that he  _also_ didn't want you there was as good a sign as any.

Asgore stopped suddenly and turned as you and Frisk barely managed to stop from running into the giant goat monster. Flowey grumbled about being manhandled. All of you ignored him. "Well, since the little one has more experience with the Mount Ebott Annual Fair, what would you suggest doing first?" You flushed at Asgore's question... You knew what you wanted to do, but you didn't know how Frisk would take it nor did you know if Asgore would even be up for it. 

"Why do they get to choose? Why can't I choose!?" You rolled your eyes at Flowey, not because you were annoyed by his interjection, but because of they way his voice got higher. You noticed that he often did this to grate on people's nerves, and he was succeeding currently.

"You don't know what they have to offer, Flowey." Asgore smiled good-naturedly at the swaying golden flower. "Come on, little one. You told me that you had been here before. What is it you usually do when you come to the fair?"

You fidgeted under Asgore's smiling face... hopefully, he would be down for it, though he didn't seem the type. "Well, uh, I'm something of an adrenaline junkie so I often ride all the rides... a few times. I mean, we can still do the carnival games if you want, but the fair closes in a few hours, and if we want to ride all the rides and then ride them again, we should spend about 30 minutes to an hour on the carnival games, exactly."

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" You jumped at the sound of Flowey's voice, surprised that he was backing you up. "Ha, and I thought you were a goody-two shoes! You've got some fun in you!" You couldn't help but blush at Flowey's words. No one's called you fun in years. You jumped as Frisk pushed Flowey's pot into your hands. "TAKE ME TO THE RIDES, SLAVE!"

"I'm not your slave, Flowey." You mumbled before setting off for your favorite ride. Behind the two of you, Frisk and Asgore laughed with each other about your antics as they followed the yelling of Flowey and your soft mumbles.

Soon, you arrived at your favorite ride. It was the one where you stood up as the ride twirled you around in all sorts of different angles and circles. "YEAH, I AM READY!"

"Wait, Flowey, we can't go on until we see if Frisk is the right height for the ride." Asgore pushed Frisk to the height measure, and after seeing that Frisk was indeed the right height, you and your group got in line. You wondered if Asgore was going to be able to ride as he was so huge. Well, surely they had added some sort of magic that would allow monsters to ride. It's what many of amusement parks were doing now. The real concern was Flowey, considering he was in a pot. "Hey, Flowey?"

"What is it, slave?"

"First, please stop calling me that. Secondly, is there any way you can come out of the pot? They won't allow me to hold you like this on the ride as I might drop you on the ride." Frisk pulled on your shirt before taking Flowey from your hands once they had gotten your attention. You gasped as Frisk pulled Flowey from the pot, but what was more shocking was when Flowey's roots extended under Frisk's sleeves. Flowey disappeared as he went under Frisk's sleeve, and after a few seconds, he reappeared out of Frisk's collar. "... Well, I guess that works too."

"Come on, little one. We are next in line." Asgore pushed you lightly towards the seemingly bored man who was operating the ride. You revealed the green wristband, and he nodded uninterested. Frisk and Flowey slipped behind you, but before Asgore could follow after the two of you, the man became active once more.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't get on the ride. You exceed the height and weight capacity." You and Frisk looked at each other before looking at Asgore. You could see the way Asgore drooped after the man told him the news.

"That is okay. I will just wait here." Asgore solemnly walked to the small bench across from the ride. His large body left almost no room for anyone else to sit next to him. That wasn't going to stop you though. You looked down at Frisk, your eyes asking a silent question. Flowey scoffed as Frisk signed something you didn't understand.

"Just go, slave."

"Again, I'm not your slave, Flowey." You mumbled before heading to Asgore. The man manning the ride didn't even look at you twice. You made your way to the bench, Asgore not even noticing you approaching. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Asgore jumped at the sound of your voice ( ~~he made the cutest freaking face, aw~~ ).

"Little one, what are you doing? You love riding these rides." You sat down in the small space next to Asgore (and gosh, he was warm).

"Nah, it's okay. I've been on these rides hundreds of times, and it kind of gets old. I like amusement parks more." You gave Asgore a bright smile, and after a moment, he gave you a bright smile too.

For the rest of the time at the fair, you and Asgore followed behind Frisk and Flowey as they rode all the rides. It seemed that, unlike what you previously thought, fair rides hadn't been accustomed to monsters quite yet. It made sense why you hadn't seen many monsters besides a few smaller ones. Despite this, the two kids seemed to really enjoy every ride they went on, and you couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride. Adrenaline junkies in the making (you probably shouldn't be so proud of that)! You guys had finally gotten to the last ride, a simple Ferris Wheel. You suspected that Frisk and Flowey had saved this one for last because it was the slowest. You and Asgore settled down into a bench nearby, watching as Frisk climbed onto their seat.

"Thank you for coming with us, little one."

"It's really no problem, Asgore. I love fairs!" You side-eyed the small concession stand nearby. You were getting kind of hungry, and the best thing about fairs were the funnel cakes...

"You know, if you have anything more important to do, you do not have to come with me anywhere I ask or talk to me on the phone as often as you do." You shivered, an uncomfortable feeling crawling down your back.

"It's fine, Asgore. I'm never really busy anyway besides work. And I work from home, so it's all good." You hoped this was the end of the conversation (you didn't notice the way Asgore seemed to stare past you, into your **soul** almost).

"Well, if you ever want to hang out with any other friends besides me, you can tell me."

"It's okay. I don't really have friends." Fuck, why did you say that!? Your eyes filled with tears as you remembered just how lonely you were ( ~~you shouldn't have accepted the invitation, you shouldn't have barged in on a father-child time, you shouldn't be here~~ ). You rushed to think of something to say before Asgore ( ~~your dear friend who didn't need you dumping your problems on him~~ ~~~~) could talk. "I'm feeling a little hungry. I think I'm gonna go get some funnel cake. Don't wait up!" You barely heard Asgore calling your name through the pounding in your head. "Hey, uh, can I get a large funnel cake?" God, you couldn't even look at the cashier because of your stupid freaking tears. Pull yourself together!

"wow, you stalkin' me or somethin'?" Of fucking course this would happen to you. Of all times, you had to run into Sans the Asshole right at this moment. "what? can't even look at me? am i too horrendous for ya, kid?" You breathed in harshly, your hands shaken with a new emotion.

"First of all, you're not horrendous looking so you can put that one away. Second of all, I really don't need this right now, Sans. I just want my funnel cake." Your eyes met the skeleton's, and for a second, an emotion that you hadn't seen on Sans before appeared on his face. If you didn't already know that Sans didn't like you, you would say it was concern that flickered across his skull.

"no need to shout, kid. your funnel cake is coming right up." Well, at least that was a good thing that was happening today. "somethin' the matter, shortcake?"

"Oh, not you too! Everyone always has a nickname based off of my height! Get creative, people!" To your surprise, Sans laughed, and for a second, something deep inside you skipped a beat at the sound of his short chuckle.

"alright, when i think of a better nickname, i'll call ya." You huffed, not noticing how Sans seemed to watch your every move. You wondered why no on was in line at the concession stand, though based off past experiences with Sans, you had a feeling it was because of his personality. "so what's botherin' ya?"

"I don't really think I want to talk about it with you, Sans."

"well, you know what they say: it's better to divulge to an enemy than it is to a friend." You couldn't help but giggle at his words. No one has ever said that.

"I just... I'm fine, Sans. No need to worry." You looked down at the concrete. You couldn't look Sans in the eyes after lying to him, no matter how you felt about the guy. You hated lying...

"well, if you're sure shortcake, here's your funnel." You took the sugary delight from Sans. You hadn't had funnel cake in so long, and you couldn't wait to have Asgore and Flowey try some. No doubt they hadn't had funnel cake yet.

"How much do I owe you?"

"fifty dollars."

"I'm sorry, what!?" Sans laughed again (this was the best conversation you've ever had with the guy... ~~it was so nice~~ ). "I'm not paying you fifty dollars, Sans."

"it's on the house for tonight, shortcake. enjoy, and tell frisk and asgore i said hey." The fact that Sans was giving you something for free was... crazy. Who was this new Sans, and why was he acting like this? Well, you shouldn't complain. You liked this Sans much more than the other one, the one that yelled at you for being friends with his brother.

"Thanks, Sans. I'll pay you back somehow." You made your way back to Asgore and Frisk, who had finished with the Ferris Wheel while you were ordering your funnel cake.

"Ah, little one, you're back. I hope you are not... troubled." You couldn't meet Asgore's eyes. Now he was surely going to stop talking to you after realizing that he (and Papyrus) was your only friend. Gosh, you were such a loser.

"I'm fine. Here, try some funnel cake." You quickly handed off some parts of the funnel cake for everyone.

"This stupid human food is not going to compare to the flavors of monster food." You rolled your eyes at Flowey, but before you could say anything, Frisk stuffed Flowey's mouth with funnel cake. Heh, Frisk was so cool.

"Come on, little ones. The fair is about to close, and your curfews are fast approaching!" You and the kids quickly followed after the mountainous shape of Asgore as he made his way through the crowd. You couldn't help but feel like a small duckling following its mother. Heh, ducklings were so cool.

* * *

 

"Goodbye, Frisk and Flowey! Can I have a hug before you two go?" You watched as Asgore said his small goodbyes to the two kids. You couldn't help but smile, even though you felt a little bittersweet. You had an okay relationship with your parents, but it could have been better. It was just after their divorce, you always felt like you had to pick a side. You hoped that Frisk and Flowey didn't feel like that, especially since they lived with Toriel.

Asgore waved goodbye to Frisk, and you prepared yourself as he made his way back to the car. You could tell he wanted to talk about what happened back at the fair, but... you didn't want him to leave you. He was going to think you were so pathetic for being alone. Gosh, you should have just stayed at home today, or just kept quiet. Asgore stopped where you were standing by his car, and you both looked at each other for a moment before looking away. It had never really felt awkward with Asgore... not like this at least.

"I am sorry for bombarding you at the fair, (Y/N). I did not want to bring out such a reaction in you. I just want you to know that you can say no to me if at any moment." You looked at Asgore, bewildered. This was not what you were expecting...

"It's completely fine, Asgore... I just... I remembered some bad memories. I just don't want you to... " ( ~~to leave me~~ ) "I just don't want you to think less of me."

"Of course, I do not think less of you. But... if you do not mind me asking, why do you think you do not have any friends?" You looked away, finding a tree in Toriel's yard much more interesting than the uncomfortable feeling crawling down your back.

"Well, before I met you and Papyrus, I was alone." You sighed, your arms coming up to hug yourself for comfort. "After my ex-boyfriend kicked me out, all the friends that I thought would stand by me... stopped talking to me. They were more of his friends than they were of mine, anyway. It doesn't really matter, I guess. I found you, and I found Papyrus. And I think Undyne and Alphys like me too... and Frisk and Flowey. I think I'm better off."

"I... I am sorry that that happened to you. They were not good friends." Asgore placed his huge hand atop your head and gave you three small pats... gosh, this was the life.

"Yeah, I've realized that now... I'm glad that it happened though. I wouldn't go back and change anything. It helped me realize where to place my trust. I'm glad I met you guys." You gave into your instincts... that's right. You gave Asgore a hug. It was everything you ever hoped for. Warm, soft, and before you knew it, you could feel yourself crying. Like the father he was, Asgore merely rubbed your back, giving you soft encouragements as you buried yourself more into his fur.

Unbeknownst to you, a small child hurried back inside the house. Their red eyes were filled with ******determination**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans: you look sad. i want to kiss you.  
> reader: what?  
> sans: I SAID IF YOU DIED, I WOULDN'T MISS YOU!
> 
> ***
> 
> I lost a lot of inspiration for a while, plus my computer was broken. I fixed my computer like two weeks ago, and I've gained some inspiration! Let's get this bread, bitches!! This one is a little short, and I am so sorry about that.
> 
> ***
> 
> If you guys want to talk about Undertale or literally anything else I'm interested in, check out my [tumblr](https://arainywriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
